A Baby Makes Three
by onetreefan
Summary: When Penelope has life changing news for Derek, he realizes that he needs to convince her of his love for him once and for all. Will be be blind to his love for him, or give into what is known to everyone around them? MG
1. Chapter 1

"I want a baby."

Derek practically choked on his water as he listened to the love of his life declare that very bold statement from across the table. Her posture and stare were firm and her gaze was focused on his face. His heart sped up as he saw the determination and slight fear in his Baby Girl's eyes.

"Sweetness..."

"Derek, I am getting older, and as many crazed women in cinema and sitcoms would say, my biological clock is ticking. I look at so many around us who have families, babies and stability and realize that is all I ever really wanted. Someone to come home to." Penelope looked at Derek as if she was reciting a memorized monologue she used in many plays before. She didn't dare look into his onyx eyes in fear of finding humor or disgust behind them.

"Baby Girl..."

"I know what you are going to say. Im a single woman who has a hectic work schedule and can barely take care of plants or gold fish. My colorful life may be too much stimuli for a small infant or even a toddler. That I should look into adoption or foster care. But Hot Stuff, you don't know what it is like to feel so empty and barren. I look into the mirror and glance down at my stomach and wish that there was something worthwhile growing inside me instead of stored body fat. I want to feel life within me and know that I am going to be able to look down at my own miracle."

Derek could feel his heart soar with pride and fear as she spoke. The thought of her being a mother was destined in his eyes. He knew she would be amazing with kids. She was so good with Ellie and watching her with Henry is one of his favorite things to do.

Hearing her speak of feeling empty and barren broke his heart. He understood that emptiness. He, himself, was aging. There was no denying it. He had no offspring to look at and claim as his own. Though he loved Clooney, he wanted to open the door and hear the pitter patter of feet and the squeals of laughter from his own kids, look across his home and see his woman holding their child with undeniable love and devotion. He wanted the chaos and blessings of being a father. Of being a husband.

Her husband.

Penelope Garcia spoke in rambles, humor and pop culture references. Her voice made him laugh, turned him on and guided him home whenever he lost sight of what was good in this life. She was worth everything to him and he wanted nothing more than to make her his.

However, she wasn't his.

He had known she had broken up with Lynch months ago. One of their reestablished movie nights settled that fact. The way she rested her bare feet in his lap while they watched their film and her new level of nearness to him indicated that she was once again a free woman.

Yet, as she sat there across from him, free and accessible to him, he could not ask her to be his. He felt undeserving of her love. She was his solace, and his nightmares plagued him deep into his life. He did not want to burden her with such darkness.

Though this may be true, as she spoke of babies and a future, his desire to be beside her burned like a wild fire. He needed to be her man to make every dream of hers come true, even if she didn't believe him right away.

"Derek. What do you think?" Penelope said with fear in her eyes.

He smiled and reached across the table to grasp her hand in his. Placing a kiss upon their joined hands, he looked up and with sincerity replied, "You will be a beautiful mother."

Tears filled her eyes and dropped as her gaze fell upon their joined hands. Placing a kiss upon his hand she murmured thanks upon him, afraid to meet his eyes.

"There is one condition," he said, separating them from their silence.

She lifted her gaze to meet his serious expression.

"Let me be your baby's father."

Penelope's face paled at his demand. It was her ultimate dream come true. The man of her dreams wanting to be the father of her child. However wonderful this seemed, she knew Derek. She knew his player lifestyle, his lack of desire for stability. Her heart swelled at the idea of bearing his child, but knew that he would more likely want to run. This desire to be the father of her child was strictly his need to protect her and keep her from other men. She had seen this with Battle and Lynch and did not want it anymore. "No, Derek..."

"Woman, there is no way you are having other man's baby but mine. Is that clear?" he said, his voice firm and commanding that sent a bolt of lightning down her spine that warmed her core and moistened her thighs. She nodded in agreement and looked down at their food.

While they sat in silence, each thinking of their different realities, Derek was first to break the silence. "So, how do you wanna go about this Penelope?"

She choked on her water at his question, the many thoughts of how to get pregnant burning through her mind. The idea of him thrusting into hear made her sweat and throb with want. When she met his eyes, she knew he recognized his desire for him and his eyes awakened in desire. Separating their joined hands, Penelope began fiddling with her napkin attempting to develop an answer for him in comprehendible english. "Well, um, we can look into artificial insemination."

"Oh hell no," he said straightening up and taking a deep drink of his beer. "We have enough passion to light this restaurant on fire, and our child isn't going to be created by the use of Rosy and Harry and a turkey baster!"

Penelope couldn't help but laugh at his description of that possible scenario of their child being created that way. However, she didn't believe that Derek would actually want her. She began the pull herself away from him and new tears filled her eyes. Tears filled with fear. Fear of Derek's rejection.

Derek sensed her pulling away from him and he could read the fear upon her posture. His heart broke at her lack of faith in him and his desire for him. "Penelope.." he whispered.

"Derek, you don't want me like that," she said trying to find the strength to be brave and confront her fear.

She didn't hear anything. No opposition. No defensiveness. Silence. Her heart stopped in fear that she was right and uncovered a land mine that would destroy their friendship forever.

That was until she felt his lips upon hers.

With power and devotion he placed his lips upon hers and pulled her body closer to him. His tongue prodded for entrance as she relaxed against him and her hand gently cupped his face. Her opposite hand pressed against his chest and was stunned at the rapid beating of his heart. She allowed herself to be lost in this moment with her Derek and was drowning in her passion for him.

Moments later, he nipped at her lips as they began to separate, him remembering they were indeed at a restaurant with many viewers watching them. He lifted his eyes to meet her blushing face and he brushed his thumb against her cheek. With a smile, he looked into her honey brown eyes and whispered, "looks like we are having a baby, Mama." Derek's heart boomed with a new pride as he realized that he would soon be a father with the woman of his dreams. Now he would need to work to make her love him the way that he loved her, unconditionally and passionate.

Penelope could only smile as she looked at the strong man across from her. She was certainly blessed that such a man would possess the desire to be the father of her child. Now she realized that she would need to do a better job of keeping her love for him a deeper secret, for her fear of him leaving now would tear her apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope laid awake in her bed, restless and nervous about the previous moments of her evening. She remembered her well rehearsed speech, her nervousness, her fears. She remembered Derek's kind eyes, warm voice and heart stopping smile. She remembered his words, his convictions and his vows.

But she mostly remembered his kiss.

The way his lips felts upon hers was like sending her soul into orbit. Like two magnets finding their way home, Penelope Garcia could safely say she had never felt more complete than in that moment with him. The way he kissed her made her feel like a goddess, like she was his universe. She knew it was in the heat of the moment, but she had never felt more wanted or more beautiful.

She turned over in bed and stared at her Mickey and Minnie Mouse alarm clock on her night stand. The numbers were bright between their heart shaped face. 2:27AM. She couldn't find comfort in sleep. She was still in disbelief.

In a huff, she rolled over on her back and stared at her star covered ceiling. She could place blame on the previous tenants for the stars, but she grew to like them when the nights seemed far too lonely. As she stared at the glowing ceiling, she allowed the seriousness of her new reality to wash over her. She was on the right road to becoming a mother. By the coming year, if all biological forces allowed, she would have her own miracle in her arms. A miracle made by her and her best friend: Special Agent Derek Morgan, FBI Profiler, Chocolate Love God and unknown keeper of her heart.

Penelope began reflecting on their very long and bumpy friendship. She remembered the beginning where flirting was new and exciting territory for the two of them. She thought about his unconscious intimate touches he placed upon her body when they worked the bombing case involving Bale, Gideon's greatest mistake. Her mind took her to their light and sexy phone calls and spontaneous movie nights. She chuckled remembering all the times she had watched him dance in a bar, growing hungry for him as he trapped women into his seduction. Her most treasured thoughts lied in the safety of being held in his arms and how she knew that she loved him, even back then.

Then Battle happened. She knew he said he loved her. She also knew he meant it as if he was talking to Sarah, Desiree, Emily or JJ. She was his sister, his closet confidant, his best friend. He never made a move toward her and in her time of vulnerability after being shot, she needed to be desired. She needed that sense of want. What she fell into was a comfortable and safe relationship with the tech known as Kevin Lynch. He wasn't Derek, but he kept the evenings less lonely.

Their distance was soon too prominent to ignore. It came in three forms, Agent Jordan Todd, his promotion and Tamara Barnes. Todd was less of a threat, as the new agent's eyes kept glancing over at the mature stallion, Agent David Rossi. However, Penelope couldn't help but feel the familiar flame of jealously flare inside her when her Derek would flash the beautiful agent his killer smile, a smile she wished to believe he saved for her.

His promotion was unavoidable. After Haley's tragic death, it was only natural for Derek to take over. He was strong, capable and a natural leader. His chocolate god status was not due to his perfect body alone. His innate ability to command authority in a room left her speechless and wanting. While this position seemed to be perfect for him, her heart broke a little each case as their nicknames became memories and phone calls from him were fleeting and far between.

Then Tamara happened. She was beautiful, professional and physically breathtaking. She was the sister to a victim who was vulnerable and was searching for her knight in shining armor to provide her security and answers. Derek fit the bill and he satisfied her needs. Penelope knew that she was selfish to tell him that his involvement with her was inappropriate. As much as she wished she could say she was looking out for the best interests of the case, she wasn't. She was looking out for one of the remaining pieces of her broken heart. If he moved on with Tamara, her heart would cease to beat with the same meaning. Penelope worked hard to keep the tears at bay when he kept his distance from her after that case. She told Emily to be the source of her calls. She couldn't handle hearing his voice without him breaking her in two.

When things seemed to be at their darkest, a case in Alaska seemed to lead them out of their funk. She rejoiced when she felt him near her, protecting her from the evils surrounding them. Looking into his eyes that cold morning and seeing nothing but love and loyalty seemed to heal her broken and jaded heart. The touch of his hands upon her face seemed to mend the scars within her soul and the brush of his lips upon her forehead sent her in a tornado of love she hadn't felt in so long. It was in that moment that she knew she couldn't be with Kevin any longer. Perfection was holding her in his arms in that moment. She would rather have an eternity of being single being his best friend than settling for someone she didn't love entirely and risk losing her Derek completely.

The next few months were filled with cases, some darker than others. However, what didn't change was her love for him. In his angriest moments, she remembered to be his light and guide him home safely back in her eyes and arms.

Yet, as she would spend her times watching young Henry or Jack, she realized that being his best friend wasn't the only thing she needed to keep her happy. She needed something else, someone who would love her forever. Penelope had wanted children for so long. After losing JJ to the pentagon, she realized that life could change in the blink of an eye. If Penelope Garcia wanted a child, she would need to do it for herself instead of waiting for what could be.

She had feared his reaction when she told him she wanted to have a baby of her own. Penelope had anticipated his anger, his resentment, and his denial. His reaction was one that came in her most secret fantasies. When he told her he wanted to be the father of her child, she felt her heart leap to her throat and her stomach plummet to her feet, not out of disappointment, but disbelief. She registered the determination in his eyes. As she stared at him and listened to the explanation of his purpose, she recalled how distraught he was after he had to let Ellie go be with her mother. This baby would be Derek's chance to be the father he wanted to be for her, even if he didn't know how to say the words.

Sighing, she rolled over to her other side and looked at her most precious possession. It was a photo of the two of them at Rossi's large house for the first christmas party he hosted since joining the BAU. The evening was full of laughter and eggnog and, to her relief, Kevin had decided to visit his family that weekend. The theme for Rossi's party was ugly holiday sweaters and, to the team's relief, Penelope had a large collection of bizarre sweaters. Hers had light up reindeer and Derek's had a drunk santa on the front. After a few cups of egg nog, Derek had pulled her in a warm embrace and was kissing her temple periodically. He murmured incoherent things to her due to her own drunkenness, but was grateful for his strong frame to hold her upright. Reid had been fiddling with a new Polaroid camera he received in the white elephant gift exchange when the best friends turned and posed for the young profiler. She had forgotten that moment until she went to Ester the next morning and found the picture underneath her windshield wiper with a note saying "You're Welcome and Merry Christmas - Boss Man" on the back. She treasured the photo the moment she received it and quickly framed it, keeping it by her bedside always.

Now she pulled the picture close to her and began stroking her best friend's face, taking in his fun and resilience. However, her heart sped up in fear when her thoughts drifted to the possibility of him leaving. She had prepared herself to raise this future baby alone, but now that it would be Derek's child, her love for the soon-to-be-created human tripled and her fears about her best friend began to scare her. She knew he didn't like to settle down, and babies need consistency. Would he be with her for all the pregnancy drama? What if he meets someone he really wants to settle down with and leaves her and their baby to be with her? What if she decides to tell him that she loves him and he runs, leaving her and their baby behind? Her heart began to race and tears escaped her eyes as these dark scenarios filled her mind.

In a moment of desperation, she grabbed her phone and pressed 2 on her speed dial. As one hand clutched her phone tightly, the other gripped her pillow tightly, hoping her tears would cease once she heard his voice.

"Now, what is my baby girl calling me for at 2:53 AM when we have to be bright eyed and bushy tailed, as she would say, the next morning for work?"

She took a shaky breath and she heard his tone of voice go from humorous to serious in a millisecond. "Penelope..."

"Derek, I'm so scared."

After a brief second of silence, he answered her, "Sweetness, babies are huge. They are something to be scared of. To love and be excited for, yes, but to be afraid of as well."

"What if you meet someone while we are raising this baby and you realize that a life with her would be so much more satisfying than what we have? You would have every right to want to live a life with a woman you love instead of just your best friend, my Prince, but what if you want to leave our future child? What would we do then?"

"Hey, hey, motor mouth, slow your roll," he said, halting her from this new rant. "Baby girl, I promise you I won't be leaving you or our child."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, sad tears falling down her face.

"Because I promised you, silly girl," he said with a smile. "Remember my promise to you in Alaska? I promised to be there with you every day of my life reminding you of the beauty in life. What a better reminder than us and our one day gorgeous child?"

Penelope smiled at the memory of Alaska and smiled more when thinking of their baby. Was it going to be a little girl who looked like her with his piercing eyes, or would it a be a little boy who looked like a clone of his father but had her passion for computers and mischief? Would they run to her or Derek more? Who would wake up to change them in the night? Who would sing them to sleep? What would their smile look like? Were her dreams really coming true?

"Are you still with me Goddess?" she heard Derek say over the phone softly.

With a chuckle, she wiped away her now dry tears and replied, "Yes, my prince, Mama is here and have found exhaustion after relief once she talked to her Noir Hero."

He laughed and she realized she loved the sound of his laugh. She hoped their son would have his laugh. "You think you can sleep now, Mama?" he asked.

Placing their photo back on her nightstand, she answered, "Yeah, Daddy, I think I can."

"I can come over in a heart beat, woman," he said in all seriousness.

"I'm okay, Daddy, and besides, if you come by, baby making time would be in this moment with no sense of planning or romance. That is just unfair to do to a future Morgan clone."

He hummed as she knew he would be soon drift to sleep. "Okay Mama, whatever you say."

"Derek," she whispered, looking back up at her ceiling.

"Yes, Penelope."

"I love you, you know that right?" she whispered, new tears clouding her eyes.

She sensed him smiling as he answered, "I love you too, future mamacita. Now go to sleep."

Closing her phone and placing it on her bedside, she allowed sleep to consume her, as images of their possible babies filled her unconscious mind and a smile crossed her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_It is just another movie night, Penelope_, she told herself again and again. Derek was coming over to watch her pick of movies since it was at her apartment. She had decided on "The Expendables" because it was just enough action to keep them invested, but not too much thought to keep from finding humor in the film. She had the beers in the fridge and popcorn ready on the table. Why was tonight so different? _It's the first time being alone with him since he agreed to get you pregnant! _

Penelope found herself pacing the floor and wiping down counter tops with Lysol wipes at every turn. She knew Derek didn't care about such things, but it kept her from sitting down and being utterly terrified.

Rushing to her bedroom, she quickly looked in her drawer and found the right lubricant she needed when she used to sleep with Lynch. Though the thought of making love to Derek sent moisture pooling at her crotch, she didn't want to dry out mid evening. She took in her appearance in the mirror and reapplied her cherry chap stick for the fifteenth time. When she wasn't at work, her lips sought after the moisture she lost during the day. With a slight red tint, cherry chap stick was a necessity on her make up counter.

Lost in thought, she jumped when she heard Derek walk through the front door after using his key. _Show time_, she thought to herself. However, when she stepped into the living room, her heart stopped at the sight of her Prince Charming in her kitchen. There clad in worn jeans and a navy blue henley, he took off his leather jacket and placed it on her decorative arm chair. When her eyes met his, she melted as he flashed her a wicked smile. "Evening, Goddess," his deep voice rumbled.

Wordlessly nodding, she moved closer to him and pulled him into a routine embrace. This time, however, her hands were shaking as they wrapped around his body and she clung to him with timid fear in her motions. She relaxed against him when she heard him chuckle quietly and kiss the crown of her head. "Ready for the movie?" he asked her after a few more moments of their quiet embrace.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, leading them to the couch. In a position all too familiar, he laid his body upon her couch, his legs spread as if he was the king lounging upon his thrown. He pulled her down to him so her back was to his chest and she sat tucked away between his muscular thighs. "You have the controller?" he whispered against her.

"Sure thing," Penelope replied, reaching behind him to grab the remote. By doing so, she gave him a full view of her ample breasts and he bit back a groan of pleasure. She noticed him close his eyes and breathe deeply. Smirking to herself, she made the effort for reaching the remote to be that much more difficult and included grunts and moans in her efforts. Rocking her body ever so slightly against his in the movements of gaining the remote left her feeling confident in what she was doing to her hot stuff.

Right as she grasped the remote, he pulled her down to him and took it from her hands. With his eyes full of determination with the underlying heat of passion he placed a quick kiss upon her nose and winked at her. "Stallone is waiting woman," he informed her.

As the movie went on, she couldn't help but admit that it was really good. She loved the action and demand for fast pace story telling. It was never boring and their dialogue was quite clever from scene to scene. Penelope could feel Derek tense up in anticipation during an action scene, full of gunfire and knives. It was like entertaining a child with Disney films when she watched action films with Derek. When he grew particularly focused, she found herself rubbing rhythmic circles upon his inner thigh and, after brief tension, he'd relax upon the couch. It was empowering learning what effects she had upon him.

The movie was reaching a point of necessary character development as Mickey Rourke and Sylvester Stallone were having a needed conversation about the humanity of mankind. During the scene, she felt Derek move her hair to the side and he pressed his lips upon her neck. Some were quick kisses. Some were wet kisses. Some were teasing her with teeth. She moaned as his kisses became hungrier and she rolled her head back against his shoulder for him to have more access.

Penelope continued to rub his inner thighs as he kissed her neck and she felt him grow ever more prominent behind her. With particular light scratched of her nails upon his denim, he bit down upon her flesh and pulled her closer to him, his need to touch her becoming more dominant with the passing moments.

"Turn it off," he growled as he rolled her neck to the other side and began claiming her light skin as his.

With shaky hands, she turned the power off and was surprised when he flipped her over onto her back and stole her lips in a fiery kiss. She reached up and pulled him down to her, needing to feel him against her. "I can't we watched that much of that movie," he growled, moving his lips down her neck to her bountiful chest.

Chuckling, she raked her fingernails against his scalp and rocked her body against him in pleasure, releasing certain moans and affirmations with particular kisses. She soon grew hungry in her need to touch his skin. "Take it off," she whispered, her fingers teasing the end of his shirt.

He kneeled above her and removed his shirt and tank top in a swift motion, he body resembling the perfection of Greek God's towering before her. His arms were clad with tattoos and his strong chest and stomach were covered with hints of hair, his stomach leading to a prize she had been longing to view.

"It's your turn, Mama," he growled, ripping her shirt open, buttons scattering across the floor and in between the couch cushions. Her eyes widened in shock and mild disproval at his actions, however, any comments were silenced when he told her, "I'll buy you a new one."

He looked down at her breasts and he removed her bra with ease. Her breasts were full, heaving and waiting for him. He took one nipple into his mouth as his hand palmed its twin, her body arching up against him with her aching need.

Her hands couldn't find enough places to travel upon his body. Penelope felt her pulse in her ears and found it difficult to think clearly as his mouth assaulted her body. As his mouth traveled across her chest to her other breast, she moaned loudly as his adventuring hand found its way beneath her panties and his curious fingers examined her wetness.

He grew harder against her as he felt her waiting for him eagerly. He thrust his jean clad cock against her inner thighs and the zipper had her clit jolt in desire. "Baby Girl," he moaned thrusting against her shaking body.

"Now, Derek! Now!" she commanded, her hands moving quickly to his jeans.

"But..." Derek had planned this evening completely differently in his mind and heart. He had wanted to carry her to bed and seduce her with romance and charms. He wanted to whisper everything he felt about her from the moment he first called her baby girl. Derek Morgan did not want a quick fuck on the couch for their first time. He wanted so much more for her.

However, she had other plans. Before he could protest, she had unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans, pushed them down his thighs, and took his engorged cock into her warm mouth, his eyes rolling back with the intensity. One hand gripped her honey blonde locks while the other grasped her couch tightly, his back arching in desire. She felt like heaven, better than he imagined, but tonight would not be to fulfill this long awaited fantasy of Derek's.

Before she could work more magic on him, he removed her mouth from his hard length and laid her down upon the couch. He quickly stood up to remove his jeans, along with his shoes and socks, and eagerly tore off her teasing panties. She spread her legs open, her glistening wetness teasing him as she bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation.

He hovered over her and positioned his cock to drive inside her. As he entered her, her eyes rolled back behind her head and Derek released a primal moan of utter satisfaction. This then began their rhythmic dance toward completion. Thrust after thrust, they challenged one other with different positions, bites and licks. He was first above her, thrusting into her torturously slow, wanting her to savor each second as he memorized the distinct pleasure he found upon her face.

Yet, she grew hungry for more and rolled them over, her bouncing above him as he toyed with her breasts. This position gave her the utmost power in bed from previous experiences. But Derek surprised her as his control over her breasts and clit sent her into another mind blowing orgasm, him still waiting to release.

He then laid her down upon the couch and rolled her, her soft back and hair in his view. Derek entered her from behind and he heard her yell in pleasure. Penelope began rocking against him in shaky animalistic movements that sent Derek out of control. He began tugging her hair and pulling her tight against as he drove deeper and deeper inside her. He felt Penelope grow tense, giving him the signal that she was approaching another orgasm. He reached around her and flicked across her clit and she screamed in a passion filled haze, sending him into the same orbit of desire.

Both weak from passion, he laid back against the couch, his head upon the arm rest and placed her weakened body against him kissing along her face until he finally met her lips in a soft embrace. His Penelope had a glow of sex that made her look like an angel, his angel. He kissed her deeply, hoping to convey all of his love for her within that shared moment.

Penelope was in heaven. She just had mind blowing sex with the man of her every dream. He was perfection personified and he was her best friend and, now, her ultimate lover. Four orgasms in a single encounter! That was a record for the technical analyst. His possessive nature in their encounter had her slightly thrown, but his gentleness now was even more surprising. He touched her as if she was a sacred gift that might disappear if his adoration was not made clear. She kissed him deeply, in gratitude and desire, and continued to study his perfection.

After moments of kisses and soft moans, Derek heard the all too familiar ringing of his cell phone. He stiffened initially and groaned in discontent when Penelope sat up quickly and reached for his jacket where his phone was located.

Penelope rolled off him after she handed him and phone after she had seen it was Hotch calling him. "Answer it," she said placing a quick kiss upon his lips as she made her way toward the bathroom to let him get dressed.

Derek watched her curvy naked body walk away from him and bit back a groan as he answered the phone. "Morgan."

After finding her robe, Penelope began to look at the evidence of their passion. Derek was not a man of discretion in the bedroom, or in their case, the couch. She shivered in desire as she realized that that was the best sex she had ever had. Maybe it was love, maybe it was just Derek. Whatever it was, she was ready for more.

When she stepped out, however, she saw Derek zipping up his jeans and looking for his shirt. Penelope leaned against the door frame and watched the muscles of his body rotate and control his movements. She was a very blessed woman to be making babies with this perfect man.

Derek looked up at his Goddess when he heard the bathroom door open. Her hair was now up in a messy pony tail and she was wearing a purple bath robe. Her hands teased the belt unconsciously as she looked at him. With the light on behind her, she looked like an angel, waiting to grace him with her love once again.

"Do you have a case?" she asked stepping forward grabbing his henley within her hands.

"Yeah, Billings, Montana."

"Just like the newly wed serial killers?" she asked remembering that sad case.

Derek nodded and stepped closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, taking her into his arms. Before it could grow more passionate, she pushed him away by handing him his shirt. "You need to go," she whispered sadly.

"I don't want to," he said sadly, looking into her eyes.

She smiled sadly up at him and gave him a brief kiss. "Go, be free my Noir Hero," she said moving him toward the door to save the world.

"We need to talk when I get back," he said looking into her now sad brown eyes.

"I know," she whispered. "Be safe my prince."

"For you," he said stealing one more kiss from her as he exited her apartment. She did not believe he knew that each time he left her, he took her heart with him. After tonight, she was certain she would never get it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Billings turned out to be a case to press the patience of each member of the team. Lasting already to the point of eight weeks, the demands of the BAU were making them all grow impatient. Hotch was ready to kill the unsub himself when they found him. The killer had found the ability to kill an additional four women while under the FBI's jurisdiction causing strong negativity and hostility to arise from the neighboring towns. Emily and Spencer each had their own frustrations with this case, however, Aaron's frustrations were leaving a tornado of disappointment in their wake.

Their only saving grace were the much anticipated breaks. Rossi had designed a shift schedule after the first two weeks of being away. The team would have two day breaks to go back to Quantico for them to relax and gain a clear head. Derek's breaks tended to fall upon Wednesday and Thursdays. During those times, he would rush back to Penelope's awaiting arms. He would text her when he would land and be at her door fifteen minutes later. When she let him in, there was no room for talking, no room for exploring this new development in their friendship, rather the primary necessity of physical contact and excess desire.

Derek had never felt this complete. He had never lived and possessed this feeling of satisfaction and purpose. Coming home to his Baby Girl's loving arms and colorful bed were the foundation he needed to finally find a home in his cruel world. He was careful to make it unknown to his Goddess that he would watch her sleep in the darkest of nights. He adored the quiet sounds she made in her sleep and her unconscious need to mold herself closer to him. When her head lay upon his chest, her fingers would dance upon his chest in the silence of the night, a rhythm found in her own mind. When she encountered night mares, her teeth would clench and she would shudder, tightening her hold on his forearm. He's grace her forehead with kisses and her ears with reassurances of his presence. After a few moments, her body would find its previous calm and she'd fall against him once again. His love for her only blossomed more with each passing hour.

Unfortunately, his days would be without her as she worked to solve their latest case as well as meet the demands of Cooper's team. During the days to pass the time, Derek would spend time with Clooney and work on his house projects while making time to catch up with his family. He had finally convinced his family in Chicago to invest in Skype after Penelope taught him how to use it. He loved being able to see his family without actually be in the windy city. Penelope and Derek chose not to let them know they were trying for a child, but to wait until the newest addition was closer to existence.

Derek began redesigning his latest investment with thoughts of his future child in mind. Looking to the property surrounding the house, he started imagining a swing set in one section of the yard with a possible sand box behind it. He looked at an area to build a gazebo for him and his new family to sit and have dinners during the warmest of summers. He debated installing a hot tub near the kitchen entry for the deepest of pleasures in the most freezing of nights. He imagined his new son or daughter making their first steps toward him with giggles resembling the joy possessed by their mother. He imagined Penelope wrapping her arms around him with a beer in hand while he made dinner on the grill. He'd looked down at her left hand and see the bright ring that symbolized their eternal union. It was then that he snapped out of his dream and looked at his project. Derek Morgan vowed to make this house into the home she would make theirs.

Penelope was working hard trying to help her team narrow down their latest list of subjects. Billings was a small town, however the tourists that drove through it were many. She needed to look up the logs of repeat visitors to billings within the past 8-14 weeks. This case was trying her patience and she longed to return to her bed accompanied with her chocolate god.

To say these past eight weeks were surreal was an understatement. Penelope never would have imagined that she would be getting mind blowing sex on a regular basis by the man of her dreams at the beginning of this year, and yet here Derek Morgan was making her most wicked dreams come true.

He was unlike any lover she had. Derek had the unique ability to know what she wanted without asking. Some nights were rough and frenzied while others were slow and torturously pleasure filled. He had always been the man to dominate her dreams and desires, however, he was tattooed upon her heart and ruined her for any other man.

She loved being able to wake up before him and study his movements. He loved holding her tight to his body in his sleep, entangling their limbs in a puzzle of legs and arms. He smelled of pine and man at all times, making her salivate in want at his signal. As he held her, she noticed that his face seemed more relaxed and at ease with his surroundings. His stubble grew in patches surrounding his goatee. When she would move against him to escape his hold, his lips would find the crown of her head or any available skin and press quick and determined kisses against her as if to halt her movements. His thumb would move in a comforting motion against her skin until she relaxed against him. Then, like a barracuda, he would hold her tight and smirk while doing so.

There was so much to love about Derek Morgan that she didn't know where to start. However, she was happier knowing that he would openly run into her arms when he returned instead of their usual bar to pick up women. He was the man she always had wanted, but fear dominated her emotions and she kept her undeniable love from him in a movement of self-preservation.

Her mind was brought back to the case when the web cam from her team activated and the faces of Hotch, Rossi, Emily and Reid greeted her. With a chuckle, David said, "Kitten, welcome back to earth and tell me you have news for your favorite team of super heroes."

"Um, yes sir. It seems that you have three men who have frequented the Dude Rancher Lodge over three nights a week for twelve weeks. One of the men had the same pattern but for seventeen weeks."

"Who would that be?" Hotch asked.

"That would be... ohhh..." Penelope felt the blood drain from her face and the heaviest of pressures traveling up her esophagus. Trying to breathe through her nose to control the sensation, her eyes looked for the nearest trash can.

"Garcia?" she heard Emily question.

Holding up her pointer finger to silence the team, she rolled over to the nearest trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach. _This sucks,_ she thought to herself as she continued to vomit like a rabid animal. After a moment, she took a swig of water to rinse the remaining contents found in her mouth and, after spitting that out, took another drink of water to calm her unnerved stomach.

When Garcia rolled back to the main screen, she answered her Boss Man's prior question, "That would be Erik Stevenson. 42 year old white male with a bunch of mama's issues. He is a traveling sales man for HP and is currently going through a divorce from the soon-to-be-no-longer Mrs. Daisy Stevenson. She is currently in Indianapolis."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said, looking to his phone for the information she sent to his phone.

"Are we really going to ignore the fact that Penelope just puked in front of us, Hotch?" Emily said looking at him with angry eyes. "PG, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh I am fine, sugar plum," she said with a smile. "I think I just ate something bad for lunch."

"What did you have?" Spencer asked.

"Tuna sandwich and chips, my inquisitive one," Penelope said with a wink.

"Then it is more probable that you are ill due to that factor. Studies have shown that tuna companies use a variety of fish in their canning processes."

"Not helpful right now, Reid," Rossi said looking at the young doctor with disproving eyes.

"Sorry, Garcia," he said with a bashful smile.

"It's okay my darling. Just catch this bastard."

As everyone began dividing up, Dave took a second and told Garcia, "Hey Kitten, congrats." He shut off the signal before she could respond.

_Congrats_... and then it hit her. She and Derek had started trying for a baby eight weeks ago. Could it be that soon? She quickly looked at her calendar and realized that she had indeed missed her last period. The minute her team took Stevenson into custody, she was clocking out early and rushing to the drug store for a much needed test. Anticipation and excitement filled her veins. She may be getting the miracle she had longed for for so long.

Derek was busy working on the design for the master bedroom when his phone vibrated on the next table. Taking a break from his latest notes, he moved to the phone and was happy to see his baby girl was texting him. She said: "Hey Hot Stuff. Home early. Come over I cooked. JK I ordered in. 3"

Laughing to himself, he began cleaning up the newest messes he created and knew he needed to rush home to his baby girl.

When he let himself into the apartment, it smelled of the best italian in Quantico. On the way home, he received a text from Reid saying that they arrested their main suspect and he's going to be easy to interview and gain a confession. They would be home in a matter of days. Italian must mean that Penelope viewed the end of their case as a celebration.

She came around the corner wearing a black dress that possessed a sweetheart neckline that made his blood boil in desire. Her makeup was done much like her show days with shadowed eyes and bright red lips. Her hair was up after he had made the comment to her once that he loved it that way. Sweet ballet styled flats adorned her feet as she set their table and he realized she was his angel in all forms.

"Welcome home, my Prince," she said sending him a wink. "How's my Clooney boy?"

"Good, baby girl. He's missing his Penelope, though."

"Aww, well that bundle of fur will see me before he knows it," she said making her way to him and pressing a teasing kiss upon his cheek. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he said pulling her toward him for a heated kiss.

She gave in initially, his demanding hold playing with her curves. However, she was on a mission and knew she needed to stop this quickly. "Nope! Sit down, we are having a fun dinner tonight."

"Oh really?" he asked waggling his eyebrows. "And why is this?"

"Because, we are just about done in Billings, Montana. We deserve to celebrate."

Derek removed his jacket and went to grab drinks from the fridge. He knew that since they were trying for a baby, she wouldn't want any alcohol in her system. He grabbed her a water instead, however his desire for a Corona was great. He sat with her and marveled at the lasagna she had ordered.

As they ate and discussed each other's busy days, she asked him, "Does it taste good?"

He nodded appreciatively as he served his second serving. He could tell she was nervous as she sat beside him. "Baby Girl, is something wrong?"

Penelope gave him a nervous but bright smile. "No, no, nothing is wrong Hot Stuff. I just have a present for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said leaning back as she moved to grab something from the basket beside the kitchen counter.

"I know, but I think that this is necessary."

She handed him a white card with his name across the front. He looked at her and she nodded, allowing him to open it. When he did, he pulled out a blue card which had a bear in a blue onesie on the front. In one hand his was holding it's bottle and on the other side he held a balloon. When he opened it, it was blank except for Pen's handwriting. It said the following:

Hi Daddy,

I am looking forward to meeting you. Mommy is going to the doctor to see how soon I will be with you. Know I am happy to be meeting you soon and am very blessed to be calling you Daddy.

Love,

Baby

His heart stopped as he reread these words. Tears filled his eyes and his hands began to shake. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Penelope and saw her holding what appeared to be a positive pregnancy test. He met her eyes and saw her warmth and passion beneath them with an unmistakeable glow surrounding her. Tears then escaped his eyes as he placed the card down on the table and stood up, gathering her in his arms. He gave her a deep and passionate kiss, conveying his excitement and nervousness all in that singular moment. She responded with equal fever and held him tightly.

After moments of their initial embrace, she separated their lips and touched his face tentatively. "Are you happy?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Chuckling, he gave her another bruising kiss and replied, "Extremely." He gave her another kiss and began leading her to her bed to demonstrate his appreciation more thoroughly.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope woke up from the most wonderful dream. She had just found out she was pregnant with Derek Morgan's child. And he couldn't be happier. Stretching, she rolled to her side and her face made contact with a piece of paper. Opening one eye she shot away and found a bouquet of roses on her bedside table. Looking at the array of colors, she was overwhelmed with gratitude. She picked up the note that had been placed on Derek's pillow and smiled at his sweet gesture. He wrote:

Morning Baby Girl and Baby Morgan!

Daddy needed to head over to work early to help Hotch with paperwork for the case. You looked so beautiful, I didn't have the heart to wake you. Please accept the flowers and let me take you out to celebrate tonight. We are getting our miracle, sweetheart, and I am so grateful for you.

Love,

Hot Stuff

Wiping away her new batch of tears, she got up from bed and looked around her apartment for an outfit to wear. Deciding on brighter colors, she threw on a bright pink dress and found bold matching jewelry.

As she was getting ready, she began to take in the increase of Derek's items that resided there. His body wash was in the shower, his clothes took up a quarter of the closet and two drawers. He left carpentry magazines in every room in the apartment. With all of this stuff, she didn't feel like it was a sudden move. She was used to him leaving items after their movie nights, but it must have all grew over time.

She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Penelope Garcia was finally going to be a mom. Before she left the apartment, she knew she needed to call JJ and share the news. Her hands were shaking as the phone lines were being connected, but only smiled when her best friend's voice made its way over the receiver.

"Good morning my favorite person in the Pentagon!" Penelope said cheerfully.

"Morning Pen, what up? Is the team okay?" JJ asked.

"Oh everything is fine. Everything is great actually. I just called for some medical advice."

"Oh? What about oracle of all knowledge?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, I wanted to know what you thought of your OBGYN..."

After a moment of silence, JJ screamed in excitement. "Oh my goodness! You're going to be a mama! Oh and a wonderful one at that. Ah, is Kevin excited? Are there wedding bells? Oh the thing I miss now that I work at DC."

"Whoa, calm down my blonde haired angel," Penelope said. "First off, yes I am excited. You should know however, this isn't Kevin's baby. We haven't been together for a few months now."

"Wait, you have been without Lynch for months and didn't bother telling your best friend? What am I chopped liver?" JJ joked.

"No, it just really wasn't too much of a big deal. He and I weren't happy. I wanted different things. We ended things on a civil note, but I have been so wrapped up in cases, I guess time and life took over."

"Well, I understand that. I was there not so long ago," JJ said dreamily. Even now she still wanted to be back in the BAU. "Well, if Kevin isn't the father, who is? Or do you know who it is?"

"Yes mamacita, I know who my baby's father is. We have been trying for just about nine weeks and we found out we are having our miracle." Penelope could feel the emotions choking her voice, her hormones now driving this conversation.

"Well?" JJ asked, stomping her foot.

"Derek is the father."

"I KNEW IT!" she screamed. "It's about damn time you guys got it right. Oh I am thrilled! Thrilled! Thrilled! Oh this will be the most gorgeous baby ever, minus Henry."

"I can tell you are excited," Penelope said moving her new roses to the kitchen table.

"Maybe just a little. Oh I miss you guys. Maybe you, Emily and I can do lunch today. Are they out on a case?"

"No, they just got in last night. It shouldn't be a problem. I think she would like to see you."

"Good, and I will want to know all about this new romance." JJ said determined.

"Jayje, there is no romance," Penelope said moving to grab her purse.

"Pen, you are having a baby with the man who has owned your heart for almost a decade. I can safely say that this is a romance. Im sure it's a bumpy one, but it's a romance. I will text you and Emily details for lunch. And I will bring OBGYN information as well."

"Thanks, love. I will see you soon." Hanging up the phone, Penelope thought of JJ's last remarks. Sure, she and Derek had been trying for a baby and when they were together, their time was full of passion and steam. She knew in her heart that she belonged to Derek Morgan, but did he really love her? It wasn't like they were together before they decided to try for a baby. If there wasn't a baby, would he be spending his time at bars picking up women like he used to? She didn't think he would be with her.

Her eyes then fell back on the roses he left for her this morning. Filled with reds and pinks, the colors warmed her heart. What they had wasn't perfect, but it worked for them. She would learn not to fret over defining what they were and just accept what she could get. And right now, she received more than she ever dreamed, the child of Derek Morgan.

Derek took a deep breath before knocking on Hotch's door. He wanted to go in early and discuss his latest news with a man who was not only his superior, but his friend. Before he could knock, Aaron had opened the door and motioned for him to walk inside. Derek's nerves were suddenly apparent, but he wanted to do the right thing by Penelope.

"Have a seat," Hotch said after closing the door. Derek was about to speak when Hotch held his hand to stop him. "Before you start, I wanted to ask you a question. How far along is she?"

Derek's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his boss's boldness. _How did he know? He barely knew! Did Pen call? _

"Before you start asking how I know, did Penelope tell you of her incident yesterday?"

Suddenly concerned, Derek sat up straighter and answered, "I didn't hear about anything, why? Is she okay?"

"She just threw up during a conference chat with the team. She tried to say it was her lunch, but I had lived with a pregnant woman before. I know the signs. So, how far along is our technical analyst?"

Chuckling to himself, Derek responded, "We aren't sure. I was going to do some research today and figure out our next steps."

"Well, not that I am not touched by your chivalry, isn't that the responsibility of the baby's father? Shouldn't Kevin be looking into these options?" Hotch asked.

With that question, Derek saw red. His territorial instincts kicked in and he growled, "I am the father of that baby. Not Kevin fucking Lynch!"

Hotch raised his eyebrows in surprise, and quickly countered, "I apologize, I didn't realize that Kevin and Garcia had split, or that you two were together."

Derek took a moment to reign in his anger, which surprised him, and answered quietly, "It's okay. No one knows. This has been something really close to me and Penelope and we are finally going to have a baby."

"Well, I must say, that child is going to be the most rambunctious, albeit, protected child we have ever seen. Congratulations Derek. You deserve this."

Standing up and moving around his desk, he shook Derek's hand firmly. As Aaron and Derek met eye to eye, Hotch then said in a low whisper, "If you don't do right by her, I will break your shooting hand."

Derek then looked out into the work floor and saw his angel walking out of the elevators toward Emily's desk. She glowed from her pregnant glow and, more likely, the long lasting loving they had last night. Smiling back at his boss, he said, "I love her and our baby more than anything, Hotch. Now I just need to convince her of that."

"It won't take long," Aaron said. "Not only do pregnancy hormones magnify every woman's emotions, but that woman loves you more than anyone. It won't take long for her to realize her feelings aren't one sided."

Nodding, he thanked Hotch and left his office with every intention of planning the ways to convince his Baby Girl of his love. First, would be a proper good morning in her office.


	6. Chapter 6

The team took news of Penelope's pregnancy in a very good way. Emily jumped and ran into Penelope's arms because JJ had text her the news that they were going to lunch. Reid began rambling facts about the different phases of development her baby could be in. He quickly changed the terminology from fetus to baby when Derek gave him stares that mimicked daggers. Rossi only smiled and hugged his Kitten saying that she would be a great mom. While Hotch stood on the side with Morgan watching them all take in the news, a smile did not fall from his face until he saw Section Chief Strauss entering from the elevator.

The woman knew how to turn a room to ice. Their laughter ceased the minute she walked through the clear doors. Walking upon the upper levels, she looked at Hotch with demanding eyes and he made his way into his office, asking everyone to get back to work. While the rest of the team was working on paperwork from the last case, Garcia went to her office to assist Cooper's team.

The home team was on edge on the work floor when they heard Hotch's angry voice booming from his closed door and drawn blinds. Rossi quickly made way to the door to intervene but soon both men's voices dominated the work floor.

Emily, Derek and Spencer looked up when Hotch's door open and Rossi came out looking furious. His hands were shaking and his teeth were clenched. He moved with purpose and Derek's heart stopped when he stepped in front of Garcia's office. Rossi knocked on the door and his blonde haired beauty stepped in and immediately looked concerned. Her instinctual reaction was to protect their unborn child as she unconsciously stroked her womb. She followed behind Rossi and met Derek's gaze with nervous eyes. The door shut behind her and all they could do was wait.

"Ms. Garcia, please have a seat."

Garcia would be the only one sitting as she saw Hotch and Rossi standing behind Strauss, with her sitting in Hotch's chair. Taking a deep breath, she sat down and crossed her legs appropriately to maintain a proper demeanor.

"Ms. Garcia. As you know, you are serving your potential federal prison sentence by using your skills to help the federal government, particularly the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Recently, there has been tense spots of illegal computer technology from the region from which we found you. Do you have knowledge of FlashCode?"

Garcia's face paled at the mention of the programming system. "Mam, FlashCode is a myth among the hacking community. If it, in theory, existed, there is extreme risk of it doing international harm."

"Well, Ms. Garcia, it isn't a myth. There have been areas of testing that have been located in low populated regions of Russia, South Africa and Iceland. Computer crimes picked up a conversation and CIA translators indicated that there is to be a test in San Francisco in the next three months. Your job is to find the code, find who possesses it, and bring both into federal custody."

"With all due respect, Chief Strauss, I am not an agent." Penelope said.

"No, but you are property of the United States Government for the time being, and you will do as your told." She said coldly.

Penelope took in Hotch and Rossi's tense demeanor and she felt bile rise to her throat. "Without over speaking, but am I working this case by myself?"

"Indeed you are," Strauss said.

Penelope felt tears rise behind your eyes. "How long is this case supposed to take?"

"As long as it take, Ms. Garcia. It will rely on your efficiency how quickly you can obtain and control the code as well as locate the creator and possessor."

"How am I to detain them by myself?" Garcia asked.

"CIA will be surrounding you. When you give word to me that you have location, they will bring them in. It will be your job to obtain the code and eventually decide if the federal government should store it or destroy it."

"Strauss, before you assign me for this case, it is important to know that something life changing has recently occurred."

"If you say love, I can guarantee it comes and goes with the wind Ms. Garcia. You should remember you are still property of the federal government and may not have those luxuries." Strauss's face was cold and emotionless, while Hotch and Rossi's hand clenched in anger.

"I am pregnant." Penelope felt two tears fall from her eyes when the realization hit her that she is still not truly free.

Strauss leaned forward on Hotch's desk and said in a dry manner, "Then you are now even more motivated to complete this case safely and efficiently. You don't want to put unnecessary stress on your new arrival."

"I still don't understand why my team can't be involved," Penelope said angrily.

"I can't afford to lose any more agents at this time. You are needed and you are to leave by 0800 hours tomorrow morning. We are through."

She walked out of the office slamming the door behind her and the team went back to work on the floor. Derek moved a file across the room to keep his pacing from being apparent. His anxiety raised now more than ever.

"Kitten, Im sorry." Rossi said, sitting upon the desk casually and Hotch back behind his desk.

"What am I going to do without you guys?" she said looking up at her bosses with tear filled eyes. "Im newly pregnant going to find a dangerous computer code and don't get the luxury of having my team with me. I feel so abandoned and broken."

"We are a phone call away. I don't care what Erin says, we will be whatever support you need," Dave reassured her.

"What about you guys? You guys can't be without me for at least three months. I can do double duty..."

"And risk you not coming back to us at all? No, I don't think so," Aaron finally said.

"We will be okay. We will miss you, but you just need to come back to us healthy and a little rounder with Baby Morgan on board."

Penelope chuckled and looked up at her boss and asked, "Did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to. The adoration was written all over his face."

Tears of joy quickly were replaced by those of sadness and worry. "Will you please watch over him for me? He isn't going to understand or want to listen, but to protect him, I have to obey Strauss's orders. Please make sure he isn't reckless on cases."

Both men nodded and Hotch reached across the table and took her shaky hand in his. "Derek Morgan will be safe. I promise you that, Penelope."

Standing up, she wiped away her tears and straightened her dress. "If you don't mind," she said looking at Rossi, "will you call the team for a conference. I want to tell them myself."

He moved to her and placed a quick kiss upon her cheek. "Sure Kitten."

After he closed the door, she turned to Hotch and gave him a sad smile. "Boss Man, I could tell how angry you were when she was informing me of her strategical decision. I want to thank you for caring for me that much and to please watch over my babies and yourself while I am away. You guys are my home, and I don't want to hear about any gun shot wounds, explosions or stabbings while I am away."

Nodding, he moved to the door and let her out, making their way to the conference room.

She took in the appearance of her team and saw the anxiety, confusion and concern written upon their expressions. Once the door was closed, she began speaking. "As you all saw, the Ice Queen came and left us news that was less than desired. It seems that because I am property of the United States, she is choosing to use me to find an underground computer code. I have been ordered to leave by 0800 tomorrow without a guaranteed time of my return home. It could be anywhere from a week to three months. The code is to be tested in three months, and the government wants it in my possession by then. Once I have it in my possession, I have to find the creator and possessor of the code and deem it storable or required to destroy. Only then can I make my way back home to you all."

Everyone was angry in their own ways. Spencer looked betrayed because another member of his family was leaving him by the hands of Strauss. Emily looked concerned for Penelope and the baby's safety. Derek, he looked destroyed, furious and frustrated. With a mighty fist, he slammed it down upon the table and yelled, "No!"

His anger caused the tears that had been held back to fall from Penelope's eyes. "Hot Stuff..."

"Did you tell her? Did you tell her about our baby?" he growled.

Appalled at his question, she took a step back to protect herself. "Of course I did. Our child's safety is my most important priority."

"How could you accept it? How did you not demand something else? Anything else?"

"And risk being taken from you all permanently? Is that what you would have wanted?" she yelled back. "I never _accepted_ this, Derek. If you think so little of me, I have been wrong about you, us, everything!" With that, she stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

"Shit," he growled standing up and throwing the chair behind him.

"Go to her," Aaron said seriously. "She cares about what you think more than anyone else. Right now she is feeling betrayed by Strauss and by the government. All she wants is to protect us and now Strauss is sending her without any of our team to support her. It will just be her and her desire to come home that motivates her."

"You don't have to profile her for me, Hotch. I know Penelope better than I know myself." Derek said defeatedly.

"Run. Run like hell to catch her and tell her that she has a reason to come home." Dave said interjecting himself into the argument.

Looking at the faces of his team, which all screamed for him to run to her office, he left and ran toward her door. "Baby Girl.."

When he opened her door she was gone. No where to be seen. Just two hours ago, they were bright and happy thinking about their well anticipated future. Now he may have chased her away with his anger.

He left her office and sprinted down the stairs toward the parking garage. When he didn't spot Ester in the lot, he realized he was going to need to pull out all the stops tonight to remind her that she is his and that that is what mattered most to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek sped over to her her apartment the minute he got into his vehicle. When he approached her door, he noticed it was still ajar and heard defeated sniffling from the inside. Deciding against removing his gun, he opened the door and started following the sound of tears.

When he approached her bedroom, he found her sitting upon the bed holding the photo of the two of them from a christmas party held at Rossi's home. He loved looking at that photo and remembering the way her warm body melded to his. He remembered the peppermint scent in her hair and the obnoxious holiday sweaters they wore. He remembered the love in her eyes and the smile he wanted to believe she reserved for him.

Penelope wasn't surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her shaking frame and pull her close to him. His lips upon her available skin weren't unwanted. She knew she needed to memorize his touch before leaving for a time when she couldn't feel her best friend beside her, within her. "I hate pregnancy hormones already, Hot Stuff."

He didn't respond with words, but open mouthed kisses against her skin.

"If you think about it, three months is no time at all. I mean, this baby is barely going to be showing. We will have plenty of time to figure out a name for him or her. Find a good house for me and the baby to move into. Decide on good schools in the surrounding areas..."

Derek only moved her hair aside and began traveling up her ivory throat. When she turned her body to face his, she brought her hand up to his face to brush against his cheek. It was then when she was greeted with salty tears. Taken aback, she looked at him and said, "Derek..."

"Im so sorry," he said, bowing his head and leaning it against her shoulder. "I can't... I can't think about you leaving..."

Raking her fingernails upon his scalp softly, she whispered, "It's okay. I promise you we will make it through this. I am going to protect our baby and our little bean and I will be back in Quantico in the BAU's custody before you can blink."

"It's not that simple," he whispered sadly.

"I know. I know it isn't simple. I am hurt, frustrated, disappointed, emotional, heartbroken. Im concerned for our team."

"How so? We will be okay, we'll miss you like hell, but we will be okay, Goddess."

"Im worried that Reid is starting to doubt the system we work for. That all the good we do isn't measuring up for what he has lost. Im worried that Emily will distance herself and keep those who love her at a distance. Im concerned that Boss Man and Italian Stallion will work so hard in maintaining stability in the team they won't take appropriate time for themselves. But above all that... above all that, I..." the familiar burn of tears overwhelmed her and she felt as if she was drowning.

Derek lifted his head to touch her face, imprint it in his mind. "I what, Penelope?"

Biting down on her lower lip, she trembled and cautiously met his gaze. "Im afraid you will overwhelm yourself. That your concern for our baby will cloud your judgement and I will come home and find you in a hospital bed."

He leaned down and captured her moist lips in a timid kiss. One not fueled by passion, but hurt. "I will wait for you and our baby, Goddess. You will continue to be my solace and guide me safely back to this place."

"I don't want to go," she cried.

"I don't want you to go either. I'd give anything to take your place."

"No, don't say that. I can't bear leaving you now. If you ever left me and your child I think my heart would break." She moved closer to him and allowed him to hold her tightly. "I know this came really quickly for us, but I want you to know that I am so happy we are having this baby."

"Me too, Penelope. Me too."

Derek stayed relatively quiet as he watched Penelope pack her luggage. Colors of all spectrums of the rainbow were entering her bag and leaving her room devoid of the emotion it had only moments before. He couldn't speak in fear of his heart spilling itself upon her already troubled mind.

It seemed that the weather agreed with their internal torment as a storm blew in. The sound of rain upon the roof and windows was bringing their mood down to pure pain. She had just zipped up her final bag. She decided to save toiletries for the morning.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she found him looking out her window into the dark rain. Droplet patterns were making their way upon the window with their fate to fall into her dying plants. She could see the tensions running down his back and in his crossed arms. Penelope moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was comforted when he rubbed his strong hand across her forearm. Kissing his back softly, she whispered into him, "Believe me when I tell you that I will come back for you. Through the darkest of moments, this baby and I will fight to come back to it's father. This isn't a choice I made in this moment, but rather a consequence for actions I made long before I met you. However, I can't regret those earlier decisions because if I hadn't been caught, I would have never met you. You are my best friend, my soul mate in so many ways, and the blessing from God of being the father of our miracle. I can't thank you enough, my Derek."

He turned around and took her lips in a passionate kiss. One that possessed his love, passion and fire. He needed to feel her, touch her, taste her. When Penelope jumped to meet his lips, he wrapped her legs around her waist and guided her to her bed.

Derek placed her down gently and they disrobed each other with reverence. Each was memorizing each other's touch and movements. He took in her curves, the glow she produced now that she is carrying his child. His fingers carefully played with the ringlets in her hair and tentatively touched her soft lips. His hands then placed themselves upon her shoulders and started traveling her curves, removing clothes in swift silence. After his hands would grace her body, his lips would follow their path. When his mouth reached her stomach, he whispered soft words to the baby growing beneath her flesh. Words of love, loyalty and devotion were filling the developing child's mind. Derek blocked off the pain for the night. He knew tomorrow and the days after he could relish in her memory. However, tonight was their night to be together until days undermined.

Penelope took her time inch every inch of her lover. She admired his powerful legs, his firm narrow hips, his strong torso, and his sparse hairs decorating said torso. She memorized his tribal ink upon his left arm, neck and shoulders. She paid reverence to the lion gracing his right arm, silently asking God to grace her Prince with a lion's strength and agility while she was away from his arms.

When she came up to his face, she took both hands and brushed her thumbs across his cheekbones. When he brought his eyes to hers, she took in his passion and devotion. "I will come back to you," Penelope said with all the seriousness she could muster. Bringing his hand down to her lower stomach, she continued to have her his eyes meet hers. "We both will return to you."

He then lowered her down upon the bed, his body covering her. Their kisses grew more passionate as their friction started sending them into oblivion. Penelope arched her hips against his and she moaned in desire. "I want you inside me, Handsome. Don't make me wait sweetheart."

Derek kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging inside her warm mouth as his cock found its warm home within her. Their moans vibrated through one another and they danced upon one another with need and desperation dominating their movements.

He continued moving faster within her, her heart rate going through the roof. As much as she wanted to grip the sheets with her, her body was tightly wrapped around his, arching to increase the heat and friction.

"Penelope," he moaned, making her name sound like the sexiest thing she had ever heard in her life.

She felt the sweat begin to cover her like a sheet. Moving more frantically against him, she bit down against his shoulder and moaned deeply when his thumb began playing with her clit.

"I need you to look at me, Penelope," he moaned.

She looked into his eyes expecting to find lust and borderline insanity within his onyx orbs. However, she was granted with the vision of his love and fear. "When you start growing afraid and you can't make sense of your case. Or if you are lying in your lonely bed wondering when this will end, remember this moment, remember the child we have made and especially," he touched her face softly, "remember to come home to me."

Tears escaped her eyes as they began their dance again. It didn't take long for each of them to find completion within one another. They wouldn't let each other go in fear of what would occur only hours later. They wouldn't let that disturb them now. Now would be about them; their friendship, their love, the life of their unborn child and what Penelope had to come home to.


	8. Chapter 8

FOUR WEEKS LATER

"Agent Morgan, in my office NOW!" Strauss's voice bellowed throughout the work floor.

Grinding his teeth in anger, Derek pushed out of his chair and aggressively made his way to the elevator. Everyone with eyes could see that Derek was not coping well with Penelope's absence. His behaviors in the field were erratic. He was more distant with the team and his free time was spent at the gym, running with Clooney or drinking. Hotch and Rossi had both pulled the younger man aside and commented on his behavior, but he remained detached and angry.

Derek could care less what Strauss wanted to tell him. As he made his way to the elevators, he was surprised when Hotch entered it with him. Raising an eyebrow, Aaron said, "She doesn't get to enter the work floor and bellow out commands without my notification." It was the first time Derek smirked in weeks.

When they got to the appropriate floor, they both ignored the protests of Strauss's secretary. Entering her office, she looked less than pleased with her agents. "I requested to see Agent Morgan, Agent Hotchner. Your presence is not needed or wanted at this time."

"First, you demanded the presence of Agent Morgan, and second, I frankly don't care what you want or need at this time. What business do you have yelling at my agent in front of his peers?" Hotch asked in a fury.

Strauss knew she had very angry agents on her hands. "Take a seat," she said motioning to the chairs. Once both men were sitting tensely, she continued, "To answer your question Agent Hotchner, I called Agent Morgan in here to reprimand him for inappropriate use of resources on the Bureau's time. Care to elaborate Agent Morgan?"

Hotch gave him a look of slight disappointment and frustration. Derek only clenched his teeth and replied, "I do not apologize for my actions. I am doing what is necessary for my family."

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia is doing fine and you attempting to locate or contact her risks her entire case. It could lead to harming her or the suspects she is investigating."

"I could give a damn about the suspects," he growled.

"Agent Morgan, this is a very delicate situation that Garcia has put herself in. She has the opportunity to bring these people to justice. Do you want to risk her progress for a few moments of lust and desire?"

Derek lunged forward and Aaron held him back. "Strauss, that is inappropriate to say the least. If you don't have knowledge of Garcia's safety or status, I will file charges of inappropriate conduct."

Strauss raised at eyebrow at him and they held their serious gaze for moments. When she finally let go, she opened her file drawer and pulled out two manilla envelopes. The first one was blank, and the second was addressed to Derek. "I believe this will ease your concerns gentlemen."

Derek took the envelope addressed to him while Aaron took the second. Aaron decided to open his first and examined it contents. They were surveillance photos of Penelope from that morning. She looked fuller than when she had been forced to leave them. Exhaustion dominated her features, though her unaware gaze was filled with determination. Uncharacteristically of his technical analyst, he noticed a gun on her belt and the look of one in her purse. From what he could deduce, she was in a dangerous situation and an ending was not close. "Where is she?" he asked.

"It's classified." Strauss replied.

"Bull shit," Derek said. "You pulled our best resource from our team and sent her away to solve a case the CIA couldn't solve. Why? Who is involved? What would Penelope know now to solve your case?"

"As I said, Agent Morgan, that information is classified."

Derek had wanted to open his envelope, but decided against opening it in front of Aaron and Strauss. He didn't know what he would find, but want it to be personal.

"How regularly can we expect updates like these?" Hotch asked.

"Not often. CIA is very serious about keeping this case classified. These photos were given to us in response to your agent's illegal searches for your beloved technical analyst. Now, unless you want to risk her and your child's safety, I suggest you stop your searches for her. If you promise to return to functioning normally, I will work a deal out with CIA to give us more regular progress reports of Agent Garcia. Does that work for you?"

Gruffly, Derek stood from his chair and walked out of her office with this envelope in hand. Aaron nodded in agreement with his superior and followed his lost agent out her office doors.

"Morgan," he yelled out for his agent. Derek was pressing the down button repeatedly in frustration. "Morgan, stop," Hotch said pulling the agent's shoulder back.

"Back off, Hotch," Derek warned.

"I know you are upset. We all are. But you can't be going over Strauss's head by trying to find her."

"You don't understand," he said entering the now empty elevator.

"You don't think I understand what it's like to feel torn apart? Feel incomplete? Like everything you ever worked for means nothing because your personal life is in shambles? I think more than anyone I understand Agent Morgan." Aaron looked forward and away from his friend in fear of showing him is vulnerability.

Derek took a deep breath and felt a wave of guilt forcing Hotch to open up. He didn't mean to go over his head. He respected Hotch and what he has given up for their job. He just grew aggravated with his Penelope and unborn baby taken from him with no way to find them. "I need her back, man. She's..."

"I know, Derek. But going after her will only do her harm at this point. Take my word on this. Listen to Strauss. Penelope will come home."

Penelope laid on her bed in her very bland hotel room. The stress of this case and baby Morgan were exhausting the saddened technical analyst. She was very nervous these past two days. She sensed she was narrowing in on the CIA's unsub, but couldn't seem to catch him quite yet. When she realized she couldn't focus on the screens anymore, she knew she needed to relax for at least a few hours.

Garcia's phone rang and she jumped at the sound. Looking down at the caller, she rolled her eyes and answered, "Madame Strauss, how may I assist you on my evening off?"

"Agent Garcia, I wanted to inform you that Agent Morgan received the package."

Penelope sat up in bed and nervousness trampled over her heart. "What did he say?" she asked timidly.

"He was too angry for civil conversation," Strauss said in a frustrated tone. "I did what you asked and gave him the envelope. He stormed out of my office shortly after."

"Well, I will continue to finish this case. I gave you my word," Penelope said.

"That you did, Ms. Garcia. Don't forget that this is the result of illegal actions you made against the United States. You are ours to use whenever we demand. Is that clear, Ms. Garcia?"

"Yes, mam. Loud and clear here in gloomy foggy California," Penelope huffed with an eye roll. "I will call in the morning with our CIA contacts for a briefing."

"Very good." The ice queen hung up without another word.

As Penelope leaned back against her many pillows for support, her stomach fluttered and she sighed heavily as she rubbed her growing womb. "I know, baby. I miss your daddy too."

Derek closed the door to his office and threw the envelope upon his desk. He packed behind the desk keeping his eyes upon the bold envelope as if it was prey he had yet to identify. He moved over to the blinds and closed them, so he knew he was truly alone in his office.

Sitting in his chair, he took a deep breath, he opened the envelope carefully and pulled out the contents. Inside was a pink piece of stationary and another smaller envelope. He opened the smaller envelope and tears immediately gathered in his eyes.

In his hand was physical evidence of his child. The sonogram with just the smallest blurb in center. Circled in red ink to help him locate the growing baby, he looked at the back and smiled when it read _Hi Daddy! Nice to meet you! (2011)_. Knowing he would be framing that sonogram the second he got to the store, he set it down beside him and opened the carefully folded pink paper. What he found was a carefully written letter only his Penelope could write. It said:

Hey there, Hot Stuff!

Boy do I miss you so much. This place gets me so blue. This case is harder than I imagined it would be. I forgot how difficult it was to fall off the grid and what survival tactics it takes to do just that.

An incident happened earlier this morning. I was in an argument with the CIA contact when I grew dizzy and collapsed. Fortunately, we have a nursing area on site and I was able to be seen right away. I was comforted with the news that our baby is doing so well. She said that our baby is 12 weeks along. Can you believe it? I guess first time is the charm for us baby boy. haha

I wish I was in your arms. You always make me feel so safe and valued. I hope you aren't being too reckless. Just follow Strauss's commands. I know I am. We will be together again before you know it.

Love always,

Your Baby Girl

Derek exhaled harshly as he wiped his rebellious tears away. He pulled out his fun drawer and slid the pink letter into its home with the rest of his Baby Girl's thinks. Picking up the sonogram, he stared at the most important photograph of his life, realizing what he now had to do to keep his sweet Penelope with him forever once she returned to him.


	9. Chapter 9

5 WEEKS LATER

Derek was relieved they had a few days off after their most recent case in Miami. Whenever they went to Miami, it seemed the offenders were a strange dose of delusional and narcissistic. Fortunately for the team, this case only took them eight days to solve. They each had their own plans, and Derek's side project always kept him busy.

When he would return from cases, he was accustomed to receiving a manilla envelope on his desk with the most recent sonogram on his desk. He now had 4 in his possession. Their baby was now 17 weeks along and he couldn't be more anxious to see Penelope. Her letters to him became more and more brief, a defense mechanism for her to keep her strength during her trying case. He tried not to think of her fear, her insecurities and her being completely alone, pregnant, and somewhere he couldn't get to her.

As Derek thought of his Baby Girl, he grew more excited about his side project that he grew even more passionate about since he received the first sonogram. He was redesigning his latest property to be their home. He wanted to make it a place that not only the three of them would live, but for future children that came along. Often his spare sheets of paper were filled with ideas of how to decorate the rooms on the property.

Derek was leaving Home Depot with some supplies for the property when he realized that he should go home and feed Clooney. As he pulled up to the house, however, he grew defensive when he noticed dim flickering light from the inside. Parking his truck, he listened for insistent barking from his furry companion, and when he didn't hear anything, he grew nervous. Keeping his gun close to his leather jacket, he locked up the truck and made his way toward the front door.

When he opened the door, surprise dominated his senses. Closing the door quietly, he took in the image of Clooney sleeping comfortably on his dog bed by the television. The fireplace was lit and candles were leading him toward his bedroom. Following the sound of the low jazz music, he made his way to his bedroom and opened the door. When he looked in, the candles and music directed him to the bed, where his gift waited for him.

There, Penelope was resting comfortably upon her knees. Clad in a navy blue baby doll neglige, he noticed her hair was in soft curls, with some pulled up. A crown of blue flowers served as a ring placed upon her head and his gaze fell upon her face. Her make up was smoky with her lips covered in a baby pink finish. His heart stopped as he met her honey brown eyes once again. Seduction and completion were found in her gaze, and Derek felt like he could breathe once again.

"Welcome home, Hot Stuff. Did you miss me?" she asked with a sultry tone.

Penelope could barely catch her breath as he rushed to her arms and held to close, stealing a deep and longing filled kiss. Both of their senses were overloaded. Neither could stop touching one another. They missed each other more than words would express. Her hands moved to his face and she pulled him closer to her. She could read the stress in his features when he walked into the apartment and knew she would need to work magic on her best friend tonight.

Derek was on sensory overload. His heart leapt with joy with the fact that his Goddess was back safe in his arms. His kisses were more rushed as his hand made its way to her growing stomach and he stopped his movements when he felt a slight kick upon his hand. Penelope continued to kiss along his neck even though he was too shocked to make intentional sex driven movements. "He kicked," Derek said, his eyes looking to hers full of love and surprise.

"Yes, the little monkey bounces around a lot lately, but more so since you walked in the room," she smiled.

"Do you know..."

"I wanted to wait for you, handsome. I thought the baby's father should be with us when I found out something that important," Penelope answered with a smile.

Derek relaxed and leaned his head upon her soft shoulder. "I have missed you both so much," he said sadly. His arms wrapped around her body and kept her in a locked hold, him fearing this was only a fantasy playing with his lonely mind.

"We missed you too my Chocolate God. Im so glad it's over." Her voice was full of regrets and emotions. This case commanded her to do things that were completely out of her character and out of her comfort zone. She could not wait to get back to her best friend and prepare for the life of their unborn child.

He sensed her sadness and gently cupped her face. "What happened, Baby Girl?" he asked curiously.

She gave him a sad smile and a quick peck on the lips. "Not tonight, Handsome. I promise you tomorrow I can answer your questions. But for tonight, the baby and I just wanted to get home. To you."

He smiled and took her lips once again. These past nine weeks were torture, and now his Goddess would be the cure to his broken heart.

He laid her gently on the bed and just looked at her. He took in all the changes motherhood had already done to his Goddess's form. A glow was constantly upon her face that was illuminated in the candle light. Her soft breasts grew even more so than the last time they were together. Her curves were more profound and yet she couldn't be more beautiful to him. She seemed more tired, less fragile than he remembered. Yet, as her lips pressed soft kisses to his hands, he knew his angel had returned to him.

"I will kill Erin Strauss if she thinks she can take you away from me again," he growled angrily, his eyes meeting hers. She noticed that his protective gaze was firm and that there would be no convincing her stubborn companion's mind otherwise.

"Well, my darling, you can get in line. I know I have my list of complaints," Penelope responded with a chuckle. "But for tonight let's forget those moments and cherish what is between us in this moment now. Now, I must ask, did you get into trouble while I have been away?" she asked in a humorous yet maternal tone.

"No," he answered quickly. Her eyebrow raised and he shifted his gaze away from her. "Well, not exactly..."

"Derek!" she sighed and sat up against his headboard. "Please tell me you weren't hurt. I told you not to be reckless!"

"Hey hey hey, Mama, your amigo is just fine," he said silencing her rant before it started. "Just a couple scratches and a few talks with the boss man. That's it!"

The eyebrow was still raised in disbelief from her Derek's statement. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Standing from the bed, he removed his t-shirt and left her staring at his Godly torso. Minor cuts were present, but her desire for him dominated her scolding purpose.

She returned on her knees and reached for his body slowly. With one hand, she moved across his chest with desire. The other was unbuckling his belt. "Did you know," she asked in a throaty whisper, "Pregnant women are incredibly horny?" She bit on her bottom lip and met her lover's eyes in hunger and desire.

Chuckling, Derek removed his jeans and boxers, leaving him in his naked glory. He stepped toward her with purpose and his nose nudged her gently. Whispering softly, he replied, "Well, we can't have that, can we?" He once again took her lips in a hungry haze and she responded full heartedly. His tongue stole entrance into her mouth and it send her dripping in passionate lust.

In a battle of wills, each tried to take dominance in the moment, their mission to provide the other's pleasure was their purpose. Derek moved his mouth down the column of her neck to leave bites and kisses to subdue her. However, her soft hands found their way to play with his strong cock. As her grip on him was firm, he released a primal moan neither knew he could ever make. Her kisses were sending him to heaven while she smiled triumphantly that she had this much power over her favorite man.

He laid down on the bed while Penelope removed her panties, He looked into her eyes as her fingers invaded her wetness. "I want you so badly, Handsome," she moaned as her thumb teased her clit to tease him. His cock seemed larger than she remembered and she swallowed in hunger.

Derek pulled her down upon his body and allowed her to mount herself upon him. He greedily took a breast from it's safety from her neglige and he sucked hard on her nipple, his tongue playing it's own games to drive her wild. Penelope bucked against him in desire, demonstrating her need for him in this moment.

Bracing her hands against his chest, she lowered herself upon his awaiting member, both rolling their eyes in sensation. She felt so full of him, so complete. She looked down at her Prince who was studying her critically and she felt tears gather in her eyes. His hand reached forward to wipe the tears away and she kissed his palm softly. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

Derek pulled her down softly and gave her a sweet kiss, reflecting equal longing. His hands moved to her hips and he began moving them to bring him deeper within her, an act she couldn't believe could happen. She began rocking her hips in a different patterns to bring him different sensations. Faster and faster their movements became and patterns of sweat fell from her face and to his own sweat covered form.

Rocking faster, she moaned, "Im close," and Derek made his movements harder.

"Give me a second, baby," he moaned looking down at their joined union. He could feel her heart race and his thumb moved to her clit to spark her into their much needed orgasms.

With the flick of his thumb, her body arched and stilled as the wave of sensation took over her. She released a scream of satisfaction that could challenge any of the mythical Greek Gods. The squeezing of her inner muscles sent Derek over the edge and he, too, released a primal moan of satisfaction and release.

After a moment of catching their breath, Penelope dismounted and was pleased when Derek pulled her to his chest. She took comfort in listening to his rapid heart beat and reveled in the warmth of his skin. She traced patterns along his chest as their bodies attempted to find a calm.

Derek looked down at his blonde haired Goddess and he gently removed her floral wreath from her head. He wanted to run his fingers through her soft hair without interference. There was so much he needed to say to her, so much that hadn't been spoken. "Penelope," he whispered.

"Go to sleep, Handsome. You wore me out," she said with a chuckle. She pressed a kiss upon his heart and allowed herself to fall into slumber.

"The morning then?" he asked. A moan was his only response from her. Chuckling to himself, she pressed another kiss upon her head and said, "The morning, baby girl. We'll talk in the morning." Finally closing his eyes, Derek felt he could truly sleep for the first time in nine weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek woke up the next morning with Clooney licking his hand which had fallen off the bed. Stretching, he was relieved to look down and see his Baby Girl in his arms, wrapped around his body like a needy animal. Derek turned his head from his vision when Clooney began to whine, and he carefully extracted himself from her hold. Deciding it would be best to eliminate his furry friend's excess energy a run, he decided to take the dog on a quick route. He wanted to come home with Penelope still asleep.

Once he returned home, he fed Clooney and made his way to his bedroom. Leaning against the door frame, he watched his Goddess sleep peacefully. While he had been gone, she changed into one of his football jerseys. Her hair splayed upon his navy blue pillows and she laid on stomach, one hand got lost through her hair, the other rested on her small baby bump.

Derek moved delicately toward the bed and was relieved to sit by her without disturbing her sleep. He could see the exhaustion in her features when she first came back to him. The more sleep she received, the better for her and their baby.

Derek put a tentative hand upon her stomach and smiled when he felt their child kick against the pressure. Quietly, he began talking to the child. "Morning kiddo, Im your daddy." Receiving another kick to his hand, Derek smiled and continued. "You need to be good for your mommy in there. I am so excited to meet you. I still wonder if you are going to be as rowdy as I am, or as special and brilliant as your mother. Im hoping you will have both traits. I'd give anything for you to come out and have your mother's kind eyes and sweet smile. You really hit the lottery in picking mommy's, I hope you know that."

Chuckling, he moved his hand in slow strokes, as if rocking his child. "I highly doubt that she did this while she was away, but I wonder if she told you how me and your mama met. I was working a serious case with your Uncle Spencer and Uncle Aaron when Reid couldn't find the right server to access lost information. Our division had just hired a new analyst and we all knew we could use their assistance. Suddenly, a gorgeous blonde woman in black with accents of green and yellow walked passed me. I had seen her in the elevator before but had yet introduced myself. I asked your Uncle Spencer for the name of our new analyst. He said Gomez. So, I turned to the woman and called out, "Yo, Gomez." When she didn't respond, I pushed further and called out, "Hey, Baby Girl." Suddenly the woman stilled and she decided to turn to me. She possessed a confidence and strength that I had yet to find in any woman I had ever met, much less in the Bureau. Questioning me, she asked, "Baby Girl?" I apologized quickly, but she stopped me mid sentence and said, "I have been called worse. How can I help you?" I swear I was dumbfounded in that moment. I just let her swoop in and solve our case. I believe that someone sent me an angel that day. And that angel is your mama."

Baby Morgan's kicking persisted and Penelope began to stir. Derek could only smile at the image before him. "My angel has saved me from so many dangers. Her voice and light have guided me home when so many other things couldn't. No other woman has been able to take over my heart and soul, and I am so grateful that is true. There is no other woman I would want to be the mother of my children and one day be my wife. Only if she would let me, little monkey." Pressing a kiss to her stomach, Derek whispered against her, "I love you little baby. Time for me to make Mama breakfast so you can grow big and strong." With a final kiss to her stomach, Derek sat up and pressed his lips against his Goddess's forehead and smiled at her sleeping face. Gently lifting himself from the comforts of his bed, he made his way to the kitchen and began preparations of their breakfast.

Though Derek believed his conversation with his child was strictly between him and his unborn baby, he did not realize that Penelope heard every word he spoke. As soon as she heard him leave the room, she opened her eyes and allowed her pent up tears to fall. The deep heart felt conversation he shared with their child tore down all the walls that surrounded her heart. This baby was her greatest blessing because it guided her to Derek's arms and heart.

Sitting up in bed, she thought about the past 17 weeks and the emotional roller coaster she had been on. From feeling the countless sensual emotions of being Derek's lover, to realize that they had conceived their own miracle, she was on cloud million.

Then she was taken from him. Just as they learned news of her pregnancy. Her heart breaks each time she thinks of how she left him. After a night full of passion, he held her tight to him, as if he was memorizing his form against her. When their alarms woke them the next day, his form was clouded over with anger and sadness. Her tears wouldn't stop and she knew it had nothing to do with the hormones.

When she saw the dark federal vehicle outside her apartment, she let Derek help her take her things to the trunk of the vehicle. She was shaky as he placed her items delicately into the storage compartment. When he closed the trunk, he pulled her tight to him and stole her lips in a final goodbye kiss. Looking into her eyes he said, "Come home to me." She could only nod and cry as she slipped into the passenger seat and the driver took her away from his arms.

She then remembered four weeks later him finding her off the grid. As excited she was she was able to identify him, her fears for his safety dominated her joy. It was then that Penelope called Strauss and demanded new terms to their agreement to keep Derek from finding her. He was an excellent investigator and she knew he would find her. After Strauss agreed to her terms, she began sending him sonograms to keep him informed with their child's development. She longed to see his face and be in his waiting arms.

Now she was with him. After weeks of being without his care, she was back in his loving arms. Though she always knew her heart was his, it took her time to believe that he could actually love her. And even now she still couldn't believe it completely. Taking a deep breath, she rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to start getting some answers.

Derek was just mixing the pancake batter after washing the fresh berries. When he heard the creak from the flooring, he turned and saw his Penelope watching him. Smiling at her, he said, "Good morning, gorgeous. Did you sleep well?"

"Did you mean it?" Penelope asking, fear of his response leading her to go straight to the point.

Confused, Derek continued, "Mean what, Goddess?"

"Did you mean everything you told our baby? That you want to eventually marry me?" Penelope asked. Her hands were shaking and she bit her bottom lip out of nervousness.

Derek stiffened and put down the batter after turning off the griddle. "Of course I do," he answered. "This baby deserves to be in a two parent household."

Penelope felt as if her heart had been dropped into a meat grinder. Tears gathered in her eyes and she took a step backwards, in an attempt to shield herself from him. Derek sensed her pain and immediately regretted how he phrased his words. This wasn't how he wanted this conversation to go at all. Before he could speak, Penelope held her hand out to him to stop him. "So let me get this straight, you want to marry me for our child? Im sorry Derek, I can't do that. I can't do that to you and I can't do that to myself." Penelope's tears fell as she started to turn from him.

"Pen, that's not what I mean," Derek said, trying to rephrase his words.

"Then explain it to me, Derek. Explain to me how we can live together and raise our baby and I am going to be on the sidelines incredibly and devotedly in love with you when you spend your late nights with random hussies you find at the bars with Aaron, Dave or Spencer. Explain to me how I woke up fearing this very conversation because I didn't want another reminder that I didn't deserve you or this baby and you are making it blatantly clear that I am wrong. That all of my feelings aren't justified. Explain it..."

Before she could continue her rant, he pulled her to him and took her lips in a violent kiss, his tongue surging forward and claiming her as his. He pawed her like a wild animal and forced her form against the wall. He tugged her hair as he pushed her body up against the wall.

She groaned as he removed his lips from hers and she caught his possessive glare. "Does that answer all your questions, Penelope Garcia. If I haven't made it clear," Derek moved his mouth down the side of her neck and bit down while speaking. "I am your man. I am the father of your child. And I," He forced her eyes to meet his, "I am incredibly in love with you."

Penelope just cried as he held her close and allowed her to cry out her frustration and joy that she was in his arms. "I love you too," she kept repeating to him, as he held her close.

As she remained wrapped around his body, he moved them to the couch and they laid down, each taking a calming breath. It may have been developed from an argument, but neither could deny each other's passionate love for one another any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek and Penelope laid tangled upon the couch, sharing intimate kisses in the darkness of his apartment. There were moments where they would just stop and stare, absorbing each other's deep love for one another. Both would admit that neither had been involved in such a deeply invested relationship.

He took his time studying her face. He found the stress and pain residing behind her honey brown eyes. Derek moved his thumb over her cheek bone and kissed her tenderly. "Baby Girl," he whispered against her lips. She moaned in response and he chuckled silently. "Baby Girl, I want to talk about what happened to you on your case."

Penelope stiffed and moved her face to his neck, leaving soft kisses in their wake. "D, I really don't want to get into this right now."

Derek began rubbing his hand up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. "P, we gotta talk. I can see how this is haunting you, and its only been a day, baby."

She placed her hands upon his strong chest and pushed herself up to meet his eyes. "I know I said we would talk. But love, I just want to enjoy us right now. You, me and our little bundle of loving. Is that okay?"

Derek exhaled deeply and started nodding his head. "Okay, okay, how about we do this? Why don't I ask a question, asking anything, and then you ask a question to me. Anything on the table."

"Anything?" Penelope asked seductively, her fingers making patterns upon his chest.

He nodded and sat up, pulling her to him. Her back laid upon his chest, much like the night when they first got together. He kissed the back on her neck and rubbed his hands along her arms. "Okay, first question." He stopped his movements to prepare his question. Quietly he asked, "Where was your case?"

"San Francisco. But I think you already knew that, Handsome." Penelope turned her head to look at him with questioning eyes and he laughed at her expression.

"Yes, yes I did. But I had to make sure you were honest," he responded with a chuckle.

"Me? Not honest? Ever have I?..." Penelope feigned offense and held a hand against her heart. Derek stopped her movements by tickling her sides and she ground herself against his form.

"Okay, Okay!" she said swatting his hands away. "My turn. Hmmm..." She began playing with their hands and enjoyed his lips upon her neck. "How is our team of super heroes since I have been away?"

"Good question, Princess," Derek said playing with her blonde locks. "Reid is feeling betrayed. He has been getting really bad headaches. Dave is flirting with our newest intern, Seaver. I thought she had eyes for Reid, but she spends all her time with Dave in his office. So, as you can tell, it's Todd all over again. Emily misses you. I find her staring up at your office all the time. Usually when I am. JJ calls periodically. She has been really good keeping Spencer on the straight and narrow. Hotch says that Jack is doing well in school, but he keeps asking for his Aunt Penelope. I think Hotch misses you more than he lets on. He tore into Strauss when you were away."

"He did?" Penelope asked intrigued.

"No, No, No. You had your question. You can ask about Hotch's blow up on your next turn."

"No way, mister! That has to be at least option B," Penelope huffed.

"Nope, sorry Goddess."

Penelope folded her arms across her chest and sat in a huff. Chuckling, Derek held her closer as he prepared his next question. "How were your CIA detail?"

Penelope sighed and began to growl. "Decent enough. However, I didn't realize they had eyes everywhere! I snuck into the bathroom the first night to try and call you to alert you of my location. I swear the CIA trains ninjas because before the call could be sent I had a female ninja kick down my door and knock my bejeweled phone into the toilet! There were sparks and everything! I was so angry. From then on, our commanding officer kept me attached to an agent at all times. It was very frustrating."

"Sounds like they were efficient," Derek commented.

"Too efficient," Penelope sighed. "Okay, my turn again. Tell me, why did Hotch blow up at Ice Queen?"

Derek chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I may have done a few... frown upon activities while you were away. When she found out, she came onto the floor of the BAU and started screaming. When I went to her office, Hotch came with me and started threatening law suits and complaints. It shut her up really quick. It was the day I received your first package. You have no idea what that meant to me. What it means to me now to know you thought about me while you were away."

Penelope turned and took his lips into a deep kiss. Touching his face softly, she met his eyes and said with conviction, "I always think about you. You are what I think of every morning when I wake up and every night before I sleep. You are always in my heart and that is what kept me and our baby strong when I was taken from you. Please know that, Derek Morgan. You have had my heart for years. I have no intention of asking for it back, but only for you to love me and our baby."

He kissed her deeply and felt like he was walking on the moon. She was his angel and was asking him to guard her heart. That meant more to him than oxygen. He was so grateful that she was in his arms and in his heart.

Separating himself slightly, he began asking his next question. "Did you place yourself in danger when you were in Frisco? Be honest with me Goddess. I know when you lie."

Penelope felt her heart stop and she gripped his hand tightly. She met his eyes and felt like her heart was going a mile a minute. Finding the courage to speak, she answered him, "Yes. I had to. In many ways, Hot Stuff. Going off the grid now in comparison to when I first found a home in the Bureau is like looking at completely different worlds. Looking at this dangerous system, one false move on my part would have had the potential to blow up a city or release toxins upon society as well as blow up our main station. It was constant stress and frustration. I hadn't been able to eat properly or drink enough fluids and thats when I collapsed. After that, CIA was very cautious of my movements which I was thankful for. My days were shorter, but the risk was greater with each passing day. I was so thankful when I targeted the son of a bitch." Penelope didn't want to let Derek know more than he needed to. She just needed to answer his question. "After our confrontation, CIA took him into custody. He had swallowed the USB drive which contained the code. From what I gathered from Ice Queen, CIA was able to obtain the code through... gross tasks. After a briefing with my superiors I was ordered to return to Quantico and I am to appear before a board tomorrow at 1100 hours."

He couldn't believe everything she had told him thus far. He was furious at Strauss for putting her in such a high risk situation. He was angry at CIA for working her so hard that she had collapsed. He was angry at himself and his team for not working hard enough to locate her and bring her home. He held her tightly as his body shook in anger. "Never again, Penelope Garcia. You are never leaving me again."

_You are property of the United States Government. _

Penelope blinked back tears at her conflicting emotions. As much as she wanted to believe Derek, a situation like this could happen again. Ice Queen was right. She wasn't truly free.

Penelope brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it tenderly. "How are your nightmares since I have been away?" she asked.

Derek stiffened at her question. It was a fair one to ask. In all honesty, he could barely sleep. His dreams were dominated with his fears of her returning to him killed or memories of his adolescence that robbed him of his innocence. Answering her, he replied, "I haven't been getting much sleep, Goddess. Fear and worry have consumed my thoughts."

She went to ask a question, but remembered their rule. Only nodding to him, he continued. "Every nightmare was filled with Bufford or your death. I could still feel his hands on me. The acts that he used to make me do." He felt his emotions get the best of him and his eyes watered. "Though those dreams left me waking up in sweats, nothing was worse than the nightmares involving you."

He kissed her temple and felt a tear leave his eyes. "I dreamt that I was staring at myself in the mirror. I had my black suit on and I saw tears in my eyes. Reid, Hotch and David were behind me with the same suits on, with tears in their eyes. I blinked and we were in a cemetery. I saw everyone in black, JJ and Emily with veils to hide their sadness. Jason was there as well as Kevin Lynch. I looked up and saw we were standing in front of two caskets, one much smaller than the other. I felt my heart drop as I tried to look to everyone for answers. None were looking at me, but only listening to the priest. I moved toward the larger casket and opened it. You were looking up at me, blood escaping your mouth, bullet holds covered your torso. I felt my knees go week and I howled in anger. Each time I felt my body lower to the ground, I would wake up heaving and rushing to the toilet. I couldn't shake the image of your face or the caskets. It was just too real for me, Baby Girl."

Penelope leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "Derek Morgan, I am right here. Your baby," she moved his hand to her growing stomach, "is right here. We are with you, Derek. And with all of my power, I will make sure to never let you have those fears ever again. You understand? And do you not try say that this is my question."

Derek could only kiss her deeply and lay her beneath him on the couch. Both possess a deep need to feel one another, to make sure this moment was real. Disrobing was relatively easy since Penelope was only clad in his football jersey and her panties, while Derek only wore his sweat pants.

Once they were both undressed, Penelope opened her legs and pushed him into her without any warning. She kissed him with all the love in her heart and whispered against him, "We are with you, Derek. Now and forever if you will let us."

As Derek started their heated rhythm, he realized he had never felt such ease or contentment. Penelope Garcia was his home, and he would never let her forget that a day of their life together.


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope was sleeping upon Derek's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her soft curvy body was pressed against his and her whispering breath teased his chest. He still couldn't believe that she was with him in his arms. That only 24 hours ago she had been taken from him, leaving him helpless to find her.

He ran his hands upon her available skin, memorizing each molecule of her body. He wasn't lying when he said she had a glow about her. Being pregnant made her even more beautiful to him. Derek didn't think that was possible, but when he saw her kneeling upon his bed like a tempting siren, her beauty lit a fire in his heart he had feared was beginning to die. The taste of her lips was the nectar that kept him alive even in his most trying moments. And now she was his.

Derek could now smile when he remembered her nervous yet furious face when she was telling him that she loved him. He understood her frustrations, for he felt his own for some time. But as she rant and moved her hands about, he knew he could only silence her with a kiss. A kiss to symbolize that her love was not only reciprocated, but ready to set their world on fire.

He moaned in pleasure when he felt her lips teasing his chest. "Woman, aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Mmm... Im 17 weeks pregnant, home from a draining case and just finished yet another round of fantastic sex with a man who could be an Olympian. Of course I am tired, handsome. But I am always hungry."

"Oooh, you are trouble."

"You know it Hot Stuff." Penelope lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. She could spend every day of her life kissing his lips and it would never grow old to her. He was the Prince Charming she dreamt about as a little girl, and how he was holding her lovingly in his arms, while she was carrying his child. For the first time, she genuinely believed she was a blessed princess.

Derek kissed her once again and said, "I think it's my time to ask a question."

Laughing, Penelope rested her head against his chest and responded, "Indeed, Handsome. I believe it is time to continue our heart to heart game."

His hands went back to touching her body softly while he thought of his next questions. So many filled his mind, it was so hard to narrow it down to just one. "How were you able to convince Strauss to deliver the sonograms?"

Penelope chuckled softly and continued to place light kisses upon his available skin. "Well, while we were narrowing down our list of suspects, my accounts were discovered in Quantico. There is a reason why I am the oracle of all things digital, and you, my handsome prince, are my person GI Joe. I was able to detect your investigation the minute you were looking into my files. However, the tech that helped you in your search to find me happened to stumble upon a confidential file that was CIA property. If the file were opened, our entire operation would have been lost and I would have been pulled from the case. Strauss and some CIA detail pulled me into a conference room and told me that if I were detected I would be sent out of the country and remain caged in US custody until my time was served. Obviously, this wasn't my desired choice, so I identified you as the person looking for me off the grid. I explained the situation with our child to the CIA detail since they were misinformed and they all agreed that giving you information about the baby would keep you from finding me. Thankfully it worked. However when they realized I was sending you letters, they limited my script abilities to maintain our cover. So, in short, your ability to almost throw the CIA's cover was the stressor that led to you receiving photos of our peanut."

Derek held her tighter to him and placed a kiss upon her head. "I am so grateful for that mistake. I may have been verbally ripped into, but seeing the photos of our child made my heart swell in love and pride. I don't know what our child is, but I know I love them and you more than anything in my life, Baby Girl."

"And we love you too, Handsome." Her fingers traced the lines of his pectorals and abdominal muscles. "So, has Mama Morgan received news about baby Morgan?"

Laughing loudly, he started tracing patterns upon her thigh. "No, not yet, Princess. I wanted you to be home with me before I shared the news." She moved to talk and he pressed a finger to her lips. "Before you question me, which is against the rules, by the way, realize that if I told Mrs. Francine Morgan that she was going to be a grandmother, she would rush down here to Quantico and demand to spoil her unborn grandbaby of her own baby boy and his baby girl. She would ask questions of marriage, more babies, our jobs, our lives, moving to Chicago, and then she would whoop my ass for letting you go on this case pregnant and without BAU detail."

Penelope sighed in defeat and said, "You are right, handsome. And both our butts would be beat once I returned home. She'd be waiting like a pit bull."

He laughed and kissed her forehead, "Indeed, Mama. Indeed."

"I want her to know soon now that I am home," Penelope said.

"Okay, Goddess," he said kissing the top of her head once again.

They laid in silence, just enjoying their moment together. It was peaceful. There were no annoying ringings of their phone to interrupt them. She enjoyed the feeling of resting her head upon his heart and listening to his heart beat. She hoped their child would have his strong and kind heart. He was brave, loyal and fierce, traits that would be so beautiful in their baby.

Derek looked down at the woman upon his chest and fear rose within him when he remembered a moment she had mentioned in her experience away from him. He asked her, "You mentioned earlier that you had collapsed when you were away. Did the doctor say there was anything wrong with you or our baby?"

Shaking her head, she answered him, "Derek, the doctor said that I had been dehydrated, under nourished and too stressed. The doctor was under the impression that the CIA detail that was with me was the father of the baby. I was quick in correcting his grievous error. I told the doctor that the baby was my greatest priority. I can't tell you how relieved I was to see our little peanut flash upon the monitor. I wanted nothing more than to look behind me and see your proud smile and warm eyes. I asked for two copies of the sonogram, one for you and one for me. When the doctor left to process my information, I informed my detail that I was going to need a significantly different work environment to ensure the safety and development of our child. I think my agent thought I invoked the wrath of God in that exam room."

"I am so proud of you," Derek said pressing a kiss to her lips. "So incredibly proud of you. You are so beautiful." He moved his lips down the column of her neck and she moaned in pleasure while lightly scratching his chest.

"Hmmm... thank you Handsome," she moaned. "Can I ask my question?" she asked playfully.

"In a minute," he said sucking upon her skin playfully.

"Hmmm..." she said moving against him.

"Woman," he said biting down softly. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Laughing, she calmed her body against his and attempted to develop her question while he was assaulting her skin. "When I was away, the doctor kept asking me if I wanted to know the sex of the baby. I never said I wanted to know because I feel that should be out decision. Now, after that proper introduction," she giggled when he bit her playfully, "I must know, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Good question, Mama," he said resting his head against the pillow. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb against the top of it. "If I were to answer this question honestly, I would say I want a healthy baby, one with ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. Eyes that belong to their mama and a smile that captures our happiness and love. Whether it be a spunky boy that has my build and smirk or a gorgeous little girl who is just like her wonderful mother, the child will be ours and I could not ask for more." He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed them. "And before you waste a question, I do want to know. Hopefully at your next ultra sound appointment, which I want to happen by tomorrow evening."

"Derek," she sighed. "I just had an appointment three days ago."

"Do not argue with me, Penelope Garcia. I may have the sonogram photos, but I need to know that you and our baby our safe. I need to see it for myself. Now, we are going to go whether you like it or not."

Shaking her head, she told him, "Derek, I have an appointment scheduled with an OBGYN JJ arranged for us for this upcoming Thursday. It's Sunday. Let's just be patient."

"No!" he said angrily. "You have been able to go through this process and see the development of our baby. I can guarantee I will not be on a case tomorrow, but I can't do that for Thursday. We have a facility in the Bureau to have an ultrasound to check on the baby. Just humor me, woman, and let me see for myself that you and our child are healthy. Okay?"

Penelope realized in that moment she could not be more in love with Derek Morgan than ever before. Nodding, she pressed a kiss to his lips and gently touched his cheeks. "I will do anything you need to show you the baby and I are safe, Derek. I promise."

Relieved he pulled her to his chest and looked around for a clock. Seeing it was past one in the morning, he nudged his Goddess's form and stood from the couch. He grinned when he noticed her studying and appreciating his naked form. Derek took in the sight of her lying beneath the old college blanket he kept in his living room, the way she rested upon one arm and her hair was messy from their fun loving. Her lips were bruised from his kisses and her eyes darkened in desire. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Blushing, she looked down and pulled the blanket up closer to her body, almost to shield herself from his gaze. Penelope gasped when he gathered her form into his arms and she began to squirm. "Derek Morgan! Put me down before you hurt yourself!"

"Hush, woman!" he said in a teasing yet commanding tone. "Woman, quit moving or you will fall out of my arms and hurt yourself and our baby. You are mine and I am taking you to bed!"

"Oh yes Tarzan!" Penelope said, moving her hands in dramatic distress.

"Jane to cave! Tarzan's Jane!" Derek growled in humor.

"Oh Tarzan!" Penelope said laughing and pressing kisses to his neck as he moved them to her bedroom. Clooney rushed out of the bedroom when the laughing couple rushed into the bedroom grunting and giggling until they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek was leading the way to the clinic in the Federal building. He was highly anticipating seeing the ultra sound. His heart raced as he stormed ahead. Normally he would be concerned with his Baby Girl, but Emily was glued to her side. All of the team was excited to see his Goddess home. Hotch even broke out a smile at his colorful technical analyst. Reid and Rossi were happy with the homemade cookies she made while he was asleep the night before.

While Emily never had been known as the "girly girl," Penelope's pregnancy sent her into Auntie mode like a rocket. Rambling off colors of blues and pinks and nursery themes, she talked so much that Reid could barely interrupt.

Penelope hadn't felt this at home in ages, in exception to being in Derek's bed. Seeing her heroes for the first time in 9 weeks really shook her core. Each had changed so much in that time, yet she knew none of them truly realized it. Hotch continued to remain strong and determined. Rossi was flirting with the newest member of the team, which was to be expected. Emily showered her with attention and couldn't seem to keep on one topic for long. Her boy genius, however, looked a tad under the weather. She hoped it was just another headache. She couldn't handle anything disastrous happening to her Dr. Spencer Reid.

Now Derek, he continued to blow her away. He woke her up gently with soft kisses upon her neck. He guided her into the shower and they playfully washed one another with him keeping an eye on the clock to make sure they weren't late to clock into the field office. Though the team may not be working any new cases, they had a load of paperwork to complete.

Pregnancy was starting to hit Penelope more than she would like to admit. Exhaustion was a regular default setting for the new mother. Just walking and listening to the team was draining her. Derek seemed to sense this and stopped his swift strides to take hold of her hand. He gently pulled her close to him and gave her a quick kiss of reassurance. What neither had seemed to piece together was that they hadn't informed the team of their blooming relationship. So their applause shook them from their cloud.

Penelope blushed as she looked down and rested her head against Derek's chest. He chuckled and winked at his team. When they grew close to the examination area, Hotch ordered the remainder of the team to return to work and for Garcia to consult with him once her appointment was over.

Due to Morgan's type A personality, it was a breeze for them to be seen at such short notice. The nurses chuckled as he insisted on following Penelope everywhere. Though she would normally be very irritated with her chocolate hero, she knew it was his nerves that dominated his actions. When the entry nurse excused herself to allow Penelope to change, Derek found himself pacing the small office, studying all the equipment and the photos of babies in their different stages of development.

Penelope couldn't help but smile when she saw her Derek so flustered. It was as if his protective personality was in chaos and it was all because of their tiny peanut. "Hot Stuff, you need to relax."

"I am relaxed," Derek replied tensely.

"Really? I didn't realize we should see the fourth floor of the building from the window you made from your forced walk." Penelope smirked at him as she unbuttoned her blouse. "Sweetheart, the technician will be in as soon as we give the signal. Then we can take a look at Peanut. That okay with you?"

Derek could only stare as the mother of his child began disrobing. She had no idea she was sexy all the time. Being pregnant didn't repulse him, but made him want her more and more. He was constantly hungry for her.

Penelope seemed to have noticed his change in demeanor and she shot him a wink. "Not in the office, Hot Stuff. At least not today."

Derek only smiled at her and moved toward her changing form. He grabbed her blouse from her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Im sorry. Im just nervous."

"I could tell, Derek," she said, grazing his cheek with her thumb. "But remember, you have four previous photos. You know what our monkey will look like."

"I know. I know your right. But today is just different." He folded her blouse and placed it on the small table beside the chair the doctor believed he would sit in. _Yeah right_ he thought to himself. "Why don't I help you get this hospital gown on and I can signal the tech?"

"Okay," she whispered, undressing with ease. The gown was a pasty lavender and she had to keep her mouth shut from spouting a retort full of attitude.

A knock alerted the two parents and Derek began to stiffen beside her. She grabbed his hand instinctively and kissed it softly. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. "Yeah, we are ready," she called out.

Soon a kind young woman came into the room with a bright smile. "Hello Ms. Garcia. My name is Veronica and I will be your technician today. I see we are here for a check up. Is there a particular reason you are not consulting with your OBGYN today?"

Penelope lifted her head toward Derek's direction and smirked. Veronica laughed and responded, "Ah, I see. Proud Papa. Maybe a bit over protective."

"Mam, I am an agent for the FBI, of course I am over protective." He looked down at his Baby Girl and flashed him a bright smile.

"Well it's good that you are. We could use more dedicated fathers like you in this world." Veronica looked over Penelope's chart and started taking notes. "Now, it says on record that you are going to be consulting your OBGYN this upcoming Thursday. Her offices have requested that I send her this information from this consultation. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Penelope answered.

"Okay. Now, Ms. Garcia, it says that you have not been in to see Dr. Grey due to a case. May I ask how long you were away and to what location?"

"I was gone 9 weeks and was stationed in San Francisco, California. I found out I was pregnant the day before I was told to leave for the case." Penelope began to feel the tears fill her eyes as she remembered that horrific afternoon. Derek squeezed her hand in reassurance to calm her nerves.

"Okay. Now can you tell me how often you consulted a doctor or technician during your case?"

"I had four visits with an on-site technician during the case."

"Did you suffer any abnormal pregnancy reactions while you were away such as dizziness, fainting or excessive bleeding?"

"I collapsed at week 12 of my pregnancy. The doctor and technician indicated that I was overstressed and severely dehydrated. My detail modified my work load from that point on and had me consult a technician regularly afterward."

"Did you have any other encounters with hospitals or medical technicians other than your scheduled scans?" Veronica asked.

Penelope took a deep breath and looked down at her chest. "Yes," she whispered.

Derek's head shot up and looked at his Goddess with a new fear in his heart.

"Okay, when was this encounter and did it have to do with the health of you or your child?"

Derek could feel his heart pounding out of his chest as he waited for Penelope to answer her newest case.

"I was taken to the hospital Sunday after I was forced to shoot my suspect. He was going to flee and I shot him in the leg. The shock sent my blood pressure rising and there was slight cramping near the baby. I went to the hospital and the doctor on site told me that both the baby and I were fine, but the stress of the situation was no longer acceptable for the baby's overall health. When my superiors learned of my doctor's strong recommendations, they sent me back to Quantico and now I am home and cared for."

Derek felt like his veins were on fire. _How could she not tell me?_ he thought to himself. He could only squeeze her hand now, but the look in his eyes told her that she would be answering to him later.

"Very well then," Veronica commented finishing the notes for Dr. Grey. "Well, speaking as a technician, I know that Dr. Grey will have lots of questions for you come Thursday. As a woman, I am thankful that you and the baby got out of that situation safely."

"Me too," Penelope whispered.

"Now, let's take a look at your baby." Veronica moved to the other side of the room and grabbed the gel required to place upon Penelope's stomach. Penelope flinched as the coolish gel spread upon her stomach and she smiled nervously up at Derek. Derek couldn't stop looking at her or the monitor waiting for some sort of reaction.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound flooded the room and Derek felt his heart stop. The repeated whooshing continued and his eyes moved to the monitor. There ever so clearly was the figure of their little baby. It was stretching inside Penelope's body while one thumb remained in it's mouth. Derek was in awe of the beauty before him.

He looked down at Garcia who was shifting her attention from the monitor to his face regularly. Tears escaped his eyes as he pressed a kissed to her temple. "That's our baby?" he whispered hoarsely.

She nodded in reply, her own tears choking up her resolve.

"Well, proud parents, do you want to know the gender of baby Morgan?" Veronica asked.

Both looked at each other and, after a moment, nodded at the technician.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Veronica said, pointing to the parts necessary to indicate that Baby Morgan was indeed a boy.

Both parents were overjoyed and Derek couldn't stop kissing Penelope. She smiled while studying their child while Derek remained overwhelmed with his sensations.

"I will burn a DVD for the two of you as well as Doctor Grey. If you don't have any questions, I will excuse myself."

When neither adult took notice of her words, the young technician only smiled as she walked away.

Derek pressed a deep kiss upon his Baby Girl's lips and she reached up and pulled him closer. Both lost track at their attempts to try and breath. When they leaned their foreheads against one another, Derek only smiled and looked deep into her brown eyes. "Thank you," he whispered to her, kissing her deeply.

Puzzled, she gave him a quick kiss and asked him, "You welcome, but for what darling?"

Derek only smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "For giving me you and our miracle."

Penelope could only smile as they shifted their attention back to the baby monitor. While both knew there was still so much left to discuss about Penelope's case and Derek's life without her for 9 weeks, they could only revel in the joy of catching a glimpse of what their future was about to hold.


	14. Chapter 14

After Veronica left the two new parents in awe of their most recent news, Penelope began dressing. Derek was completely focused on the photograph he now held in his hands. He was tracing the form of their tiny little boy and studying it carefully. Penelope couldn't have been more in love with her best friend than in that moment. As she buttoned her blouse, she interrupted the silence by whispering his name. "Derek?"

He looked up from the photo to see the image of his Goddess. After witnessing the ultrasound, she looked rounder, more defined. Her glow made her look like an angel serving as the guardian of their developing child. Her eyes were soft as was her golden hair and her smile was timid. Derek felt emotions that went beyond love and adoration. As he stood, he towered over her frame and gave her a deep kiss. One that was written with emotions of love, loyalty and devotion as well as gratitude. Penelope pulled him closer to her as his hands travelled her form to pull her curvy hips to his.

Their passion grew more fierce as the seconds past. Penelope had him pressed against the bed she had just been resting on. Her lips and nipping teeth found his neck as he moaned from her ministrations. His hands were finding their way beneath her clothes to touch her warm skin. Hunger dominated his sensations as his head bent down to taste her ivory neck.

Suddenly his motions were halted when memories flashed before him. She had said she had shot the suspect. She had been taken the hospital. She had cramps and feared for their baby. She came home and hadn't told him._ She hadn't told him._ His passion was frozen by anger as he stiffened tensely in her arms.

Penelope noticed the change in him and lifted her head to meet his darkened eyes. His eyes were not darkened by desire and lust, but rather, fury and hurt. "Derek?"

"How could you not tell me?" he asked angrily.

"Derek, I just wanted to come home to you, and not think about the case. There would have been time..."

"Penelope, we were laying together naked and vulnerable on my couch and my bed. I thought we were being honest with one another. I kept nothing from you."

"Did you ask me if I had to shoot someone? If I had become a risk?"

"No, but I did ask if you were in danger! I believe putting yourself and our child into the line of fire and shooting a suspect is considered dangerous Penelope Garcia."

"Derek, you do this job every day! How come you get to consider your job safe and mine not?" Penelope asked defensively.

"I never said my job was safe, but I surely wouldn't willingly put the life of my unborn child in the balance to catch a suspect!" he growled.

"You are so full of it," Penelope said backing away from him and grabbing her purse. "Derek, it wasn't a position I wanted. It was very fast, very in the moment. The suspect would have shot our superior officer if I hadn't shot. I had informed Strauss of my need to come home back to you and Quantico the minute he was taken into custody. Doctors and superiors agreed with my need to be home. As happy as I am to be back in Quantico, right now I am angry, stressed and hurt and do not feel like speaking to you."

"How come you get to be the hurt one when I spent the last nine weeks wondering what was happening to you? Why I couldn't be with you? If you and our baby were alive? How come I am now the insensitive jackass boyfriend instead of the caring father? Explain that to me, Penelope!" Derek asked. He knew his anger was getting the most of him, but his fear was too raw for him to deal with.

Penelope sighed as she pressed a hand to her stomach and back. Taking a deep breath to control her frustrations, she looked up at Derek and said, "I don't believe the FBI clinic is the best place for this conversation. Today I need to see Hotch to discuss details of my transition back to the team and then I want to go home and sleep. Since my apartment has been sold due to rights of the Bureau, I thought I could stay with you, but I am sure I can sleep at Emily's or JJ's. Just call me when you are done with paperwork, okay?"

Penelope could feel the tears burning her eyes as she turned to leave him. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him, kissing the crown of her head. "Im sorry," he whispered. Derek couldn't stop touching her in fear that she would disappear. "We have a lot to talk about, but please," he looked down and met her eyes, "go home to our bed and we'll talk after your nap. Okay, Princess."

She nodded as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. He left her in the room while she wiped away her frustrated and hormonal tears from her cheeks.

After she gathered herself up and finished the final paperwork that the clinic would need to fax to Dr. Grey, Penelope made her way back to her home station, the BAU. Once she walked through the elevator doors to her proper floor, she was pleased to see everyone so focused. Rossi was going over files with Seaver while Emily and Spencer were consulting with Derek on results from their latest case. Fortunately, Hotch's door was open and she felt comfortable to enter his office.

Once she knocked, she entered his office and closed the door behind her. Taking her by surprise, Hotch stood up and hugged his technical analyst. She knew she had to have been missed if such an out-of-character reaction was made. Coughing to excuse himself from his behavior, Aaron motioned her to sit and they began reviewing the files from her case.

"It's really great to have you back, Garcia," Hotch said while briefly reviewing the file.

"Thank you Sir. I missed you as well," Penelope said with a tired smile. Baby Morgan began kicking and she rubbed her stomach in a calming motion.

Nodding, Hotch began transitioning into his serious demeanor. "It seems that CIA and Strauss were rather reckless with you on the field," he commented.

"Adjustments needed to be made for all parties, but we were able to solve our case with minimal casualties."

Raising an eyebrow, Aaron responded, "You are sounding more like an agent than an analyst, Garcia. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Laughing, Penelope replied, "No way, Boss Man. If I became an agent, what would I do with my pumps?" she asked.

Aaron only smirked and continued reviewing her case. "How is the baby? I see you collapsed due to dehydration and exhaustion. Unfortunately, that does happen to some women in the Bureau due to the stresses of our work."

"As you well know, Aaron, baby and I just came from an ultrasound forced by Derek. We are both healthy and I have an appointment with an OBGYN on Thursday to go over further prenatal care."

"It seems that you have many things lined up and in control," Aaron commented. "I know we have been restless without you."

"Aww, aren't you sweet," Penelope smirked. Suddenly the baby gave a strong kick and she took a sharp intake of breath. Aaron looked concerned but she held up a finger to stop him from moving. After exhaling, she said, "this is only the beginning of "kicking and annoying," Mommy phase. I can't stop everything I am doing for every kick, Boss," she said with a smile.

"True," he agreed, "However we can take extra measures to ensure your health and low stress."

"Hotch, we work for the Behavior Analysis Unit. It is a high stress job that is going to effect me even when I am not at work. More importantly, the BAU is my home and I have been gone too long to lose it so quickly."

Nodding, Aaron moved from behind his desk to sit in front of his technical analyst. "You're right," he nodded. "However, whatever you need, we are here for you. We want to make sure that you and our newest edition to the BAU family are healthy and well cared for."

"Thank you, Sir," she said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both turned toward the sound. "One moment," Hotch said. He helped Garcia stand to her feet and motioned her toward the door. She was ready to say her goodbyes when they opened the door and she froze in her step. Chief Strauss was standing before her and Aaron. From over her shoulder, she saw Derek leap to action and sprint toward Penelope, with Emily and Spencer behind him.

Strauss gave a cold smile and said, "Aaron, Analyst Garcia, nice to see you both. Now I don't need to call you in."

Derek rushed forward and said angrily, "What are you doing here?"

Penelope instinctively moved toward him and blocked his chest with her hands. His wild beating heart touched her and she tried to make contact with his eyes. He was focused on the woman they knew as Ice Queen and no amount of intervention would halt his cause.

"Calm your agents, Agent Hotchner. I am here do discuss details of Analyst Garcia's transition."

"You put hers and my baby's life at risk," Derek spat in fury. "I should be informing your bosses of your misconduct."

"And to what end would that solve anything, Agent Morgan?" she asked. "She is home now and from what I can gather the fetus is content. Be grateful I don't have you removed from position Agent Morgan. It is quite easy to do."

"Erin, I am assuming you have a reason for being here other than infuriating my team," Hotch said. "Come into my office. Garcia, you stay in here with us. The rest of you, get back to work." His orders were firm as he shut the door from the attention of the floor and closed the blinds.

Once everyone was seated, Erin began by stating, "You need to control your team, Aaron."

"What is it that you want with me, Mam?" Penelope asked, speaking for the first time after a few moments.

"I wanted to solidify arrangements for your position with the BAU as well as brief the case with Aaron. I wanted to inform you that the bureau is no longer investigating the shooting from Sunday. From the Bureau's and CIA's standards, you performed excellently and went above and beyond to protect your team and fulfill the mission. For that the United States government is grateful."

"Mam, I have reviewed the case and know what actions were involved and what was asked of our analyst. I must ask, when you learned that she was pregnant, why didn't you pull her from the case?" Hotch asked.

Sitting up straight, Strauss answered him, "As you have stated on a number of occasions, Penelope Garcia is the best technical analyst the Bureau has. The CIA had been scouting her for years. They used this case as a test run to see her effectiveness with the agency. However, her attachments to the Bureau are far more rooted than the CIA desired, but needed her services and skills for the remainder of their case. For those reasons, we had to keep Garcia on the case."

Penelope felt overwhelmed. She felt like an instrument that could be manipulated, accessed and used to any government agency's pleasure. Growing frustrated, she said, "i know that the terms of my sentence have left me to the power of the government until they deem me safe for society. Mam, I have work well with the BAU for 7 years now. I now have a baby on the way and I need to think of the best interests of my child. I am requesting that I have permanent assignment to the Bureau."

Hotch looked beyond proud of his technical analyst for her ability to be strong in her argument and remain calm.

Erin nodded and answered the analyst, "The Bureau believes that you are a great asset to the unit as well as the agency. While many other agencies would use your skills, it is important that you remain consistent and focused. The federal officers responsible for your case will be informed to note that the Quantico base is your permanent residence."

Penelope felt like she had the weight of the world be taken from her shoulders. She took a deep breath and felt tears laced with hormones and gratitude cloud her eyes. "Thank you mam," she said.

Strauss stood up and shook Aaron's hand. "I will be informing you of more details in a shorter date. For now, get Analyst Garcia settled in her working quarters. Good bye Agent Hotchner." With that, the Ice Queen stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind her as she went.

"That went well," Hotch said.

Chuckling, Garcia wiped her fresh tears away and nodded in agreement. "Most definitely, Boss Man."

"Now, I am demanding you go home, Garcia. You need to rest up. I need you back here ready to work on Monday."

"Hotch, it's still Tuesday," Garcia said looking at the clock.

"Enjoy the days to adjust."

Smiling, Penelope stood and walked toward the door. Before she could open it, Hotch stopped her. "Penelope, be mindful of Derek. As a father, he is going through the motions of love, protectiveness and territory all at once. His need to protect you is strong and what may be normally viewed as anger and frustration are his own ways of adjusting to your new child. He has missed you more than any of us since you have been gone. Keep that in mind as you both raise this child and start your life together."

She nodded and grabbed the doorknob while looking at her boss. Answering him, she replied, "I will, Aaron." With that, the bright analyst exited his office and made her way toward the elevators with her bright bag on her arm and ideas of online baby shopping in mind.


	15. Chapter 15

As she drove to Derek's apartment, Penelope grew frustrated with her hormones and reactions. She knew that she should have been honest with Derek about the seriousness of her involvement with the CIA case. She knew that she would be furious with him if he hadn't informed her that he had been shot at or needed to shoot someone. If she wanted a relationship based on trust and honesty, she broke the cardinal rule. Yet, Penelope had a difficult time admitting she was wrong.

Once she parked, she looked up at the small house and took a deep breath. She heard Clooney's anxious barks from the back yard and little Morgan kicked her softly against her ribs. Knowing she needed to exit her vehicle, Penelope gathered her purse and made her way to the fence to help feed her furry companion.

When Clooney saw her, he rushed to her side, but froze to take in her scent. He sniffed around her body and nudged her stomach gently. Penelope scratched behind his ear and he barked affirming his vision of a change in her body. When she placed a quick kiss on his head, he stopped his anxious movements and calmed made his way to his food and looked at her to feed him. Penelope had remembered reading canine's involvement and sense of pregnancy in their owners and surroundings, however, she never expected such a personality change from her furry friend. It was as if he was Derek in dog form. Laughing at the thought, she scooped up a favorable amount of Dog Chow and refilled his water.

She let herself in through the back door and was surprised at what she found. She knew that she and Derek had spent the majority of their time on his couch or in his bedroom since his return, so she wasn't able to take in the sights of his home since her case.

Looking at the kitchen, the counter tops were spotless, minus a stack of mail by the microwave. The recycling bin had a box of empty beer bottles beside it ranging from Coronas to Budweiser. When she opened his refrigerator, she was surprised to find an exceptional amount of juices and water. The refrigerator was decorated with pictures of his mother and sisters, magnets of jokes and labels, and some fun photos of the team and of them. However, on the side aligned with the coffee maker was his collection of sonograms. Below them was a piece of paper titled "Prep for Baby" and below it was a list of things only Derek could decode. Penelope smiled as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the paper, leaving a bright pink kiss mark in her wake.

She opened the refrigerator to pull out a string cheese as she made her way to toward the living room. Upon the kitchen table were blue prints. Penelope assumed they were prints of a new property he was remodeling. She respected his need to tear down something old to create something new and functioning. Penelope was blown away when she first witnessed one of his reconstructions. His movements were so beautiful and fluid, yet his actions were masculine and firm. An apartment that had once been a bad dose of 1970's attire turned into a modern home safe for a small family or a new couple. Penelope gained the most joy from Derek's reaction to his accomplishments. It was his way of providing security and safety to his community without the use of a gun or intimidation.

Deciding against following her mental path of curiosity and reviewing the prints, She moved toward the living room and began folding the afghan from one of their sessions of making love. Touching the soft and delicate throw, she was brought back to the way his hands touched her body, his lips burning tattoos into her flesh as they traveled her form. Her mind traveled to his firmness in his grip, yet his gentleness toward the swell of her stomach. She remembered his groans and the way his thick cock felt between her thighs.

Opening her eyes, she looked toward the backyard to make sure Clooney wasn't near the door. Biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she reached beneath her skirt and removed her panties. She could feel the results of his memory creating a pool of hot moisture between her thighs. Trembling at the purely selfish thought, she rested her body down upon the couch, her head resting against one of the pillows, her legs spread open.

With her right hand shaking slightly, she brought her fingers to her lips and licked them slightly to warm them. Afterward, she brought it down to her mound and her pointer finger began playing with her clit. Her mind imagined Derek's hungry gaze and his hand replacing her own. Switching to her thumb, she thought of Derek breathing heavily against her skin as he watched her body react to her desire for him.

Moaning, she arched her body to the ministrations of her hand as her left grabbed a handful of her sensitive breasts. Her fingers began twisting her nipples and she bent her head back, hungry for more of him. Slipping a finger inside herself, Penelope moaned and her hips thrust forward to deepen the intrusion of her fingers. Moving at a more tempting pace, Penelope inserted a second finger and she began imagining Derek's thick cock applying pressure to her inner thigh.

As her fingers curled inside her, effectively fingering her G-spot, she moaned out Derek's name in pleasure. Pressing harder against the spot, her body thrust forward in burning motions, her legs spreading wider. "More," she cried out, wishing for Derek to come and provide her her deepest desire.

Suddenly, she felt his lips against her inner thighs and a hand pull her hand from inside her warmth. Opening her eyes, Penelope looked down only to scream in pleasure as Derek's tongue thrust forward into her dripping canal. Pulling her fiercely to his mouth, her legs rested behind his shoulders and Penelope ran her hands through her hair to gain some grounds of control. However as his tongue found her spot much faster than her fingers, Penelope could only moan and arch toward him.

"You are so sexy," he growled from between her thighs. "Such a siren, my Goddess."

"Derek," she moaned.

"Touch your breasts," he said, looking up at her over her bump. "Lick your fingers first."

Licking her fingers quickly, Penelope pulled her breasts from the top of their dress instead of sliding her hands under her blouse. She knew Derek was a visual man and seeing her breasts were much better than mystery. Pinching her nipples while pressing down upon them with desire, Derek bit down lightly on her clit, sending a jolt of electricity through her body. She released a moan that made Derek work faster beneath her. Penelope thought she was going to explode after minutes of his Godlike precision and pleasure. when suddenly, he took a deep breath and blew against her nub. Sending her into orbit, Penelope screamed his name and came shaking, his mouth eagerly tasting her desire.

While Penelope was catching her breath, she opened her eyes and smirked as she found her boyfriend naked and erect before her. He spoke with his voice filled with caged desire, "I came home to check on you when I realized you were through with you chat with Hotch and Strauss and I had wrapped up my paperwork for the day. Little did I know that I was coming home too late and I received my own private show."

Penelope smiled as she sat up and made her way toward her hot blooded lover. "Now, I hadn't expected you home for another hour and a half. Were you trying to frighten me, Agent Morgan?" she asked.

Derek leaned his head back as her lips found his chest. "No, my Penelope," he replied. "I actually wanted to take you somewhere."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she asked, "Where?"

"In a moment," he whispered. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her toward the bed. He laid down upon it and looked up at her with hungry eyes. "You see, Princess, I have an extremely hard problem that only you have the solution to."

Laughing, Penelope unzipped her skirt and removed her blouse, leaving her only clad in a bra. "Really? Now how should I help you, Agent Morgan?" she asked.

Pulling her gently upon him, her thighs straddling him, he brushed her hair back from her face and looked into her sneaky brown eyes. Smirking at her, his hands moved to her hips and he answered, "I want to do this." He thrust quickly into her and she bit her lip in surprise and desire. "And after seeing your little performance," he placed a kiss upon her chest, "I want you to ride me hard, I want you to be tight and I want you to only know my name once you come."

Penelope began riding him slowly, taking him in deeper with each thrust. She was encouraged by his voice to move faster and twist harder and deeper. He began moving her hips, encouraging her to ride faster.

Gaining an idea, she smirked and pressed a hot kiss against his lips. "I want to try something," she whispered.

Nodding, she began moving her hips faster, her fingernails grazing his chest in patterns followed by fire. Suddenly she pivoted and her body was turned from him, his cock in her deeper and her back in his view. She leaned her head back in pleasure and released a moan that went straight down to his toes. "Fuck me, Penelope," he growled as her hands gripped his thighs and she rode him hard, enjoying this new angle.

He knew he was get close and he could feel her heart race. As she moved frantically against him, he reached around her and pinched her clit. It sent her screaming and the tightening of her inner walls sent him shooting himself within her. He yelled her name to the ceiling and his thrusts were ragged, sending her bouncing uncontrollably.

Once she gained the strength to remove herself from her core, she leaned back into his arms and he held her tightly. He pulled up the sheet and comforter while placing a kiss upon the crown of her head. "Our child is going to know the importance of cardiovascular activity," he remarked with a chuckle.

Laughing, Penelope turned so her face could she him. She placed a quick kiss to his lips and she asked softly, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

He kissed her back swiftly and began playing with her wild and fun hair. "We have a lot to talk about, Penelope," he said. "But I don't want to do that here. There is somewhere very important I want to take you and it would be a great place for us to talk."

Nodding, Penelope tried to keep her tears at bay. She knew she let Derek down by not confiding in him all the details of her case and what risks she put on her and their child. "I understand," she said with her voice full of tears.

"Hey, hey," he said lifting her chin to make eye contact. "No tears, Madame Garcia. I just want to take you somewhere special, somewhere where we can talk." Derek took in her questioning eyes and wiped her nervous tears away. "You trust me, right Baby Girl?" he asked.

Without missing a beat, she answered, "With all my heart."

"Then get dressed and come with me. I promise it won't disappoint."

"After a nap?" she asked with tired eyes.

Kissing the top of her head, he pulled her close and answered, "Sure thing, Baby Girl, sure thing," as he drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"Derek! Please, please, PLEASE tell mama where we are going?" Penelope dug through her suitcase in a bra and underwear trying to find a dress that wouldn't be too constricting. The last thing she wanted to do was get dressed and leave that comfortable king sized bed she and Derek had been doing plenty of exercises in. She sighed as she felt his arms warp around her and his large strong hand place themselves on her growing stomach, a movement she never thought she would adore prior to her pregnancy.

"Hush, woman and let your man surprise you," he said holding her close. He was addicted to the smell of her hair and the sound of her laugh. Hearing her sigh with such content and love set his heart on fire. Derek looked over her creamy shoulder and nudged toward her turquoise halter dress. "I love that dress on you," he whispered in her ear with a kiss to her neck.

"Oh, Hot Stuff. Im sure I haven't been able to fit into that dress in three weeks!" Penelope laughed.

"That's because you haven't been wearing it right. You see," Derek moved to her side and lifted the dress up to her chest, "now that our monkey is developing, two of my favorite Penelope accessories are growing beyond my viewing pleasure. And this dress does an amazing job of showing off my Baby Girl's delicious curves." He leaned down and took her lips in a deep kiss. He couldn't stop touching her stomach. Feeling the movement of their child within her was turning his world upside down and he had never been happier.

Grabbing the garment from his hand mid kiss, Penelope smiled and put a quick peck to his cheek. "Let me grab some leggings and I'll change."

His eyes followed her as she walked toward the bathroom, a sway in her walk. "Damn woman," he said with a low whistle. When she threw her head back with laughter, he dramatically put a hand to his heart and fell back on the bed.

MGMGMGMGMG

Penelope was staring out the window taking in the surroundings in outside Derek's Expedition. She felt her heart tug when she glanced at the back seat and saw a car seat already installed. He said nothing but flashed her a wink and a smile. He rubbed small circles on her hand to calm her mind as they drove.

She turned and watched him as he drove. His face was focused on the road and she was able to study his profile. He hadn't shaved that morning so there was a light beard along his cheeks. His lips were kissable as ever. His face looked as if it was chiseled by Michael Angelo himself. In awe, Penelope lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to him. "I love you," she whispered. "You know that right, Derek?"

Stunned, Derek gave her a bright smile and kissed their hands. "Yeah, baby. I love you too, Penelope Garcia." He turned his head back toward the road with an even brighter smile on his face.

Penelope gasped when Derek parked in the drive way of a new house. The mail box was titled "The Morgan's" and it had small blue paw prints that belonged to Clooney along the side. The yard was filled with flowers along the fence. Flowers of sun flowers, daisies and roses led the way to the porch. When she looked up the drive way and took in the white house with navy blue trim. "Derek! You didn't?" She got out of the car and started looking at the two story house. The windows were sparkling with a trim unlike anything she had ever seen. The outside lights were encased in iron frames that were very old fashioned.

Derek could only watch as she explored. He chuckled when she turned toward the door and gasped. He knew she had always wanted a vibrant red door. There in their entry way was a solid red door. "Derek!" she screamed as she moved toward the porch. Above the house number was "Welcome to the Morgan's" mounted upon the house.

"Ready to go inside, angel?" he asked.

Nodding frantically with a beaming smile, she couldn't stop touching Derek. She teared up as he unlocked the door. Surprising her, he lifted her in his arms and carried her over the threshold. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips, needing to savor her taste. "Welcome home, baby," he whispered against her. He pressed deeper upon her lips, his tongue teasing to seek entrance into her warm mouth. She obliged and he smiled against her.

He placed her door upon the stone floor and she gasped at what she saw. They were standing in their living room. Filled with leather furniture, picture frame and mirrors, the living room was a soft sea foam green. "Now I know what you are thinking," he said pulling her hand around the room, "The frames are empty. Well," he pressed a teasing kiss to her lips, "I thought that you could go through our albums and arrange the frames yourself. If that's okay with you."

"Perfect," she whispered, her eyes tearing up at the sight.

"Now, now," he said putting a halting hand in the air, "No crying until our favorite room is found, understood, Goddess?"

"Yes sir!" she said, saluting him with a wink.

Chuckling, he led her to the kitchen where she continued to be amazed. As if depicted from a beach house, the kitchen was light and fresh. With sandy colored granite, the walls were painted blue and the cabinets were white. There were windows within some of the cabinets that allowed for glasses of all sorts to be shone through, if they decided to do so. The appliances were white and modern. She was surprised to see pictures of the team and of them upon the refrigerator. The latest sonogram was upon the freezer door and she felt her heart tighten with emotion. "This is gorgeous," she said in awe.

"I know we aren't near too much ocean, but I want our baby to appreciate that environment since you and I love it so much."

"Im sure he will," she said with a smile.

"Ready for the next room?" he asked with a smile.

"I think I see the man cave," she remarked humorously staring into the next room. With a large HDTV mounted to the wall, the darker room than the one previous featured the latest entertainment technology including blue ray player, iPod appliances and a Bose stereo system.

"A man cave?" he said with a laugh. They moved over to the dark leather couch with adjoining chairs that resided for when company would be present. "My Goddess, I want you to know that this system is blue tooth capable, which means you can do work from your "babies" up on the big screen. So when you are on maternity leave, the team can be seeing you and Junior whenever I wish."

"Junior?" she questioned with humor in her tone. She couldn't believe all the work he had put into their home. "I am so grateful," she stated firmly.

"Well, we aren't done yet, Princess." Derek squeezed her hand and led her toward the stairs. He moved to carry her but she moved up the stair case faster than he expected. Shaking his head, he followed her up the stairs and watched as she took when she would be seeing. "Just for your information, you missed a bathroom downstairs."

Derek knew she wasn't listening as he watched her study the upstairs from the top stair. The only open door was the center bathroom. What caught her attention was the four closed doors, three with single doors and one with two french doors. She was going to move toward the single doors when he stopped her. "I don't want you to go there just yet. There are fumes and construction tools in use that could harm the baby. Let's go over here."

He led her to the french doors and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Ready to see our room?" he asked shyly.

Nodding, she reached toward the door knob with shaky hands. When she opened the doors, she gasped at what met her eyes.

The room was a warm plum color. The furniture was dark wood that she knew he constructed himself. Their bed was a piece of art she could have seen in countless magazines and trade shows. Mounted upon each side of the bed were lights that were in sconces with french detailing. Their head board was rounded and defined. The bed had a comforter fit for a king. With pillows matching both their tastes, she was breathless. Turning her eyes, she was met with the image of a matching dresser and mirror that was larger than any she had ever seen. She already imagined her possessions on the right side while his remained in the left and their linens resided in the middle. Looking into the mirror, her eyes found the bathroom and she gasped.

She walked toward the master bath and was shocked to find an old fashioned styled bath tub along the wall. With older handles and design, she felt her tears burn her eyes at the artistry. Penelope faced the opposite wall and clapped at the large shower. With a hand held shower head and iPod radio, she knew she would never want to leave this sanctuary to leave for work in the mornings.

Penelope smiled at the his and her sinks and bit down on her lip when a picture of the two of them came to her eyes. They were holding each other at a bar one night, a night when they were "only friends." She looked at her love struck gaze toward her best friend and shook her head at her blindness. "Derek, this is wonderful," she said wiping away traces of tears from her cheeks. When she turned, however, she placed a hand upon her heart to brace herself for what she saw.

Derek kneeled before her fiddling with a ring box in his hands. "Penelope Garcia, I am in love with you. I have been for years. You are the woman who gives me a reason to wake in the mornings and to come home from each case. When you asked me to be the father of your child, I felt my heart soar with love and pride that I never knew existed. It was as if God or something greater was leading me to my purpose. My purpose of living my life with you."

"When Strauss sent you away, I felt like my heart was shattered. You and the baby were somewhere where I couldn't find you, where I couldn't talk to you. I felt helpless and afraid." Derek took a deep breath to keep his emotions at bay. He knew Penelope was a waterfall of tears by this point, but he wanted to be her strong man. "I knew that I hadn't made it clear before you left that I was in love with you. I always assumed you knew, but we never said the words. So when you were gone, our home became our project, my own way to demonstrate my love for you."

"With every room, I wanted to encompass your passion, your love, your heart, and your joy. And now I am asking you, with everything that allows me to love and live," he opened the box and met her honey brown eyes, "Penelope Garcia, will you do me the honor, of being my wife?"

Breathlessly, Penelope nodded and Derek released a sigh of relief. "Of course I will," she said pulling him up to her and taking his lips in a kiss. Penelope held onto him tightly, never wanting to let him go. "I love you," she repeated against him as she rested her head upon his shoulder and held him close.

Derek moved her back slightly and took her left hand in his. She bit down on her lip as he slipped the engagement ring on her hand. On a ring of 18K white gold, a sparkling diamond was surrounded by a ring of pink diamonds. "It's perfect," she whispered in awe. "You're mine," she said kissing him deeply. As he closed the french door behind him, he lifted her toward the bed to christen the home of the Morgan's with love and laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

ONE YEAR LATER

Derek had just finished a case in Memphis and he was ready to return to his wife and son's awaiting arms. The case had been brutal. It was a domestic violence case that led to ritualistic child abuse. Forcing their children to commit incest and participate in satanic rituals, the seven minors they rescued were all damaged and underdeveloped. Derek couldn't be in the room as the team obtained evidence. It was too dark for him to wrap his mind around.

As he pulled up to his home, he smiled as he looked through the open window. Little Clark Morgan was going to drive his wife crazy. He was able to move around in his walker, however he was a speed demon just like his father. As soon as Penelope would be near their son, he'd race off away from her, laughing as he moved away. When he looked through the window, he watched his wife laugh and run her hand through her hair while their son clapped his hands in joy. He knew without looking that Clooney was waiting at the entry way watching their son with curiosity and purpose. Since Clark's birth, Clooney had mellowed out and kept a relatively close to the child at all times. It warmed both his and Penelope's hearts to know that their son was loved and protected at all times.

He could only smile as he locked his truck and made his way through the front door. The sound had Clark turn in his walker and he clapped with a drool filled smile. "There's my boy," Derek said with love and pride as he moved toward his son.

Clark David Morgan was the perfect combination of him and Penelope. His skin was a blend of theirs and it darkened with each passing day. He had his hair and smile, while he possessed Penelope's curious and loving eyes. He could see her joy in his movements and their common trait of mischief when he'd race from them. He was perfect and he was theirs. Derek could never be more blessed. Lifting his son from the walker, Derek brought his tummy to his lips and gave him silly kisses to make the small boy laugh and kick away. He held him close and reached a hand down to shake his loving dog's head.

"Welcome home, Handsome," he heard from the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen, the sight took his breath away. With his Goddess cooking he was able to watch her while she was distracted. Her hair was put up in a messy pony tail, small ringlets falling down the sides of her face. She was wearing a purple sundress covered with random white flowers. Around her waist was a Minnie Mouse apron that his mother had given her for christmas. Her hands were covered in oven mitts as she pulled out the pot roast. Upon the kitchen table was sliced pugilese bread and mashed potatoes. Fresh wild flowers were at the center of the table. In the blender were freshly pureed carrots for Clark. Penelope was going through a phase where everything Clark ate needed to be organic. He knew that would phase out as soon as he had his first taste of ice cream, but he'd humor her silliness for a while longer.

Derek smiled as he saw a bottle of Pinot Noir for his Goddess and a cold Corona waiting for him on the table. For as similar as they were, he knew they would never agree on the battle between wine and beer. Chuckling, he moved his focus back on his Goddess, who was decorating their center dish.

He absolutely loved when she would bite her lower lip when she was focused. Everything she did was filled with art and love. Something as simple as dinner was a full of details he never would have picked up on if she hadn't made it so wonderful. He looked down at their son who was touching his face, exploring the different textures. When Derek pressed a quick kiss upon his cheek, Clark giggled and gave him a wet sloppy kiss on his. Derek beamed with pride and moved to put their son in his high chair.

"Chocolate God of Mine, will you please feed your son while I make the gravy?" Penelope asked over her should.

Derek moved behind the counter and wrapped his arms around her. "No welcome home kiss from the best woman in the world?" he teased.

"Oh but of course," Penelope said, turning into him and pressing a longing filled kiss against his lips. The sight of her man home with her sent Penelope's blood through the roof, however when he played with their son, she fell in love with him all over again. She could feel his desire for her and she bit on his bottom lip playfully to halt his movements. "Derek, I need to cook."

"This is perfect," he said as he kissed his way down her jaw line and to her neck. "No gravy needed."

"You and I both know the roast will be dry without it," Penelope said allowing his assault to her neck.

"Nope," he chuckled with humor. "I just want to hold my beautiful talented wife in my arms. Is that so wrong?"

"No," she said moving a step back, but remained in his hold. She touched his tired face with loving hands and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "I am very glad you are home, my wonderful husband."

He nuzzled her nose against his and pressed another kiss to her lips. "Me too, Mama, me too."

"Feed your impatient son, Derek," Penelope ordered playfully while spanking him softly. "He is more like you every day!"

"Ah, a true Morgan man, who needs food!" Derek said with a wink.

"Oh you are a cave man," she huffed moving to the juices to begin the gravy making process.

"You know you love it," Derek said with a wink.

Rolling her eyes, she went back to cooking. "Don't open the refrigerator! Dessert is setting and it shouldn't be disturbed!"

"Oh but Baby Girl, you are all the sweet dessert I ever need," Derek said flashing a naughty smile as he served some of the pureed carrots into a bowl for Clark.

"Derek Morgan! Not in front of your child!" Penelope said mixing the gravy in continuous circles to avoid burning on the bottom of her pan.

Derek only laughed as he started making funny faces at their now cranky and hungry son.

As the couple ate, Penelope was relieved that she could keep Derek's mind off the case. it had been a rough case for everyone, but she knew her husband would be tense and angry. However, their laughter and love were able to keep him the nightmares of their job. And their miracle baby was keeping them younger than either imagined little Clark Morgan ever would.

While Derek was eating, he couldn't help but stare at his Goddess he was grateful to call his wife. Though many questioned their short engagement, being only a month, they both had made the point that they had been best friends for the better part of a decade and that life was too short to miss an opportunity for eternal happiness. He remembered Hotch walking her down the aisle and her wreath of purple flowers crowning her softly curled hair. Her dress hugged her breasts favorably but fell perfectly to accent little Clark's existence while keeping Penelope the focus of everyone's attention. He was so grateful to God for his Penelope and their love that day and each day since.

He then looked down the table and smiled as Clark flailed his arms about in excitement of having Clooney by his side. Penelope's laugh was soft and calming as they watched their son interact with his world.

It was in that moment that Derek realized Penelope left the kitchen radio on. She was able to listen to country radio when he was away because she knew he'd growl like mad when he'd be home and twang would blast through the man cave. However, when he was in Memphis, he had heard the song playing on the radio and couldn't help but relate it back to him and his Penelope.

He squeezed her hand softly as he stood from the table and she met him with questioning eyes. "Dance with me?" he asked.

"Derek, we're eating," she said looking down at her plate. "And I am a mess!"

"You're beautiful and I want to dance with my gorgeous wife. Please dance with me Baby Girl."

Penelope felt her heart warm in her chest as Derek led her to a more open space in their eating area and he pulled her tight to his arms. She recognized the Keith Urban song on the radio and she felt tears burn behind her eyes. She didn't believe that Derek knew the significance of the song he chose until he began to whisper the lyrics in her ears as the chorus proceeded.

_The traveling, the singing, _

_It don't mean nothing without you, _

_The fast cars, the guitars,_

_They are all just second to_

_This life, this love _

_That you and I have been dreaming of_

_For so long_

_Would all be as good as gone _

_Without you_

_Without you_

"I am in love with you, Penelope Morgan." Derek lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. "I am grateful for you, our family and our love every day of my life. You are my reason and nothing would matter to me if you weren't apart of my life. You are my solace, my soul mate, my best friend and my wife. I don't tell you I love you enough, but know that I mean it every day."

Penelope reached up and took his lips in a loving kiss, one that was full of gratitude and purpose. Her husband was not one for words when it came to romance, but when he spoke lovingly to her, she would be sent to the moon. "I love you too," she whispered against him.

They continued to dance slowly as the song came to a close. As Penelope lifted her head to give him another kiss, she heard Clark fussing in his high chair. Clooney began to whine when the baby began complaining and the couple chuckled at the ending of their romantic moment.

"Duty calls?" Penelope asked with a smile.

"I take Clooney, you take Clark?" Derek asked.

Nodding she pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned to power down the radio. "Once Clooney is done with his doggy duties, meet me and your son upstairs for the remainder of his bath or story time, whichever comes first."

"Yes, mam!" Derek said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, and don't look in the refrigerator!" She said moving toward their son.

"So many orders!" Derek said grabbing dog bones from the cabinet. "And what shall be my reward for fulfilling these deeds?" he asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Penelope answered with a wink as she lifted her fussy son in her arms. When she reached the bottom stair, she turned and gave a tired smile toward her husband. "Derek?" she asked.

He turned toward her and nodded.

"I love you, Derek Morgan," she said softly.

"And I love you, Penelope Morgan."

As Derek moved the whining dog toward the back yard, Penelope pressed a soft kiss to her boy's head. As she made her way up the stairs, she realized that they would all be alright as they remembered their love for one another and the life that they built.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING "A BABY MAKES THREE." THIS PIECE WAS ESPECIALLY FUN TO WRITE. ALL OF YOUR READINGS, REVIEWS AND PRIVATE MESSAGES HELPED KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE AND DEVELOPED. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT AND APPRECIATION AND EXPECT A NEW M/G STORY VERY SOON. ;) **

**P.S. THE SONG REFERENCED IN THIS CHAPTER WAS "WITHOUT YOU" BY KEITH URBAN. **


End file.
